Break Loose
by deomniallyd
Summary: Titanic with a twist! Set in 2014, Rose's younger sister is miserably engaged to Cal, will she stand for it? Or will she fall for the charming surfer Alex Nichols? (Jack, Rose, Fabrizio, and Helga all make appearances too!) Join in some family drama starring the DeWitt Bukaters, Dawsons, and De Rossis! Plz review! :)
1. Boarding the Ship

**a/n: All characters belong to James Cameron (except Roxanne and the kids)!**

***Thanks to the Guest reviewer who pointed out that the "class distinction" no longer exists on cruise ships. It's just 1st and general boarding. I also changed Jack's job. I fixed those mistakes :)**

* * *

**CHARACTER LIST:**

**Roxanne DeWitt Bukater; age 22; bright red hair; deep blue (sapphire) eyes; Dutch lineage; heiress; engaged; first class passenger**

**Ruth DeWitt Bukater; age 49; bright red hair; deep green (emerald) eyes; Dutch lineage; high society lady; widowed; first class passenger**

**Caledon Hockley; age 35; dark brown hair; dark brown (chocolate) eyes; English lineage; wealthy heir; engaged; first class passenger**

**Alex Nichols; age 24; light brown hair; bright blue (turquoise) eyes; Irish/Danish lineage; waiter/surfer; single; general boarding passenger**

**Rose DeWitt Bukater-Dawson; age 27; bright red hair; deep green (emerald) eyes; Dutch lineage; heiress/stay at home mom; married; first class passenger**

**Jack Dawson; age 29; dark blonde hair; light teal (seafoam) eyes; English/German lineage; electrician; married; general boarding passenger**

**Josephine "Josie" Dawson; age 7; strawberry blonde hair; light teal (seafoam) eyes; English/German/Dutch lineage; general boarding passenger**

**Jackson Dawson; age 4; strawberry blonde hair; light teal (seafoam) eyes; English/German/Dutch lineage; general boarding passenger**

**Fabrizio De Rossi; age 29; dark brown hair; deep tealish gold (hazel) eyes; Italian lineage; stay at home dad/computer programmer (ex-bartender); married; general boarding passenger**

**Helga Dahl-De Rossi; age 29; light blonde hair; bright blue (turquoise) eyes; Norwegian lineage; stay at home mom (ex-waitress); married; general boarding passenger**

**Olaf De Rossi; age 10; light blonde hair; deep tealish gold (hazel) eyes; Italian/Norwegian lineage; general boarding passenger**

**Gerda De Rossi; age 8; dark brown hair; bright blue (turquoise) eyes; Italian/Norwegian lineage; general boarding passenger**

**Bjorg De Rossi; age 6; dark brown hair; bright blue (turquoise) eyes; Italian/Norwegian lineage; general boarding passenger**

**Asdis De Rossi; age 4; light blonde hair; deep tealish gold (hazel) eyes; Italian/Norwegian lineage; general boarding passenger**

**Sindre De Rossi; age 2; light blonde hair; dark tealish gold (hazel) eyes; Italian/Norwegian lineage; general boarding passenger**

**SYNOPSIS:**

Titanic's story with a twist! Set in 2014, it's Rose's younger sister Roxanne who is engaged to Cal! Oh...and the ship doesn't sink either (because nautical safety regulations have improved since 1912!)

22 year old Roxanne DeWitt Bukater is miserably engaged to the wealthy Hockley Enterprises heir, Caledon, who she does not love. Join the free spirited younger DeWitt Bukater sister as she tries to find love of her own on the waves!

Add in Jack, Rose, their kids, and the De Rossi's... and there will be plenty of comedic relief to go around! :)

**SETTING:** April of 2014. **California** **(departure point/where everyone lives)** and the **cruise ship .**

* * *

**~Boarding the Ship~** _April 10th 2014_

"Oh this is so typical of you mother, forcing me to sail first class with you, and making my husband and kids sail in general class!" Rose exclaimed in disgust, throwing her hands in the air.

"I told you, this is a special engagement trip, and Mister Hockley was gracious enough to include Roxanne's older sister. We should sail as a family," Ruth explained defensively, placing her hands on her hips.

"What about MY family?" Rose asked in exhasperation.

"You'll still see them and spend time with them, don't worry, honestly deary...you worry too much," Ruth replied. "Besides, you and I both know general class is where they belong, you've really lowered yourself by marrying that awful Dawson man...thank goodness atleast ONE of my daughters will be in a respectable marriage!" she added.

"That's bullshit mother, you know damn well you love Josie and Jackson, and they wouldn't exist without Jack's help!" Rose reminded her.

"No, no, it isn't the fault of those sweet children that their father is scum and that their mother made poor choices. I know. I love them dearly, but I'd love them more if their father was a rich businessman and not an electrician ," Ruth said.

Rose just rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room, and nearly crashed into Roxanne who was on her way into the room. "I assume you're going in there to speak with mother?" Rose asked.

Roxanne nodded. "Yes, I am," she replied.

"Good luck, she's being her usual stuck up self," Rose huffed.

"Oh, lovely," Roxanne sighed.

"Well Jack and the kids are waiting for me in the car, should be fun explaining to the little ones that we won't be travelling together, see you at the loading dock," Rose said sarcastically, walking towards the back door.

"Wait! They aren't coming with us?" Roxanne called after her older sister, shocked.

"No there's only four first class tickets, she's forcing me to travel first class while Jack and the kids travel on general boarding," Rose snapped back, infuriated, before slamming the door behind her. She wasn't trying to snap at her sister, but she was just that fed up with their mother's bad attitude.

Roxanne shook her head and continued into the living room, where her mother was stacking her third suitcase on top of the others. "It's only a two week cruise, mother, do you really need to pack that much?" she asked.

Ruth rolled her eyes and huffed, zipping up her overflowing overnight bag. "Of course I do dear! What a silly thing to ask..." she replied with a haughty tisk.

"Er...anyways...could I speak to you a second?" Roxanne asked after a few seconds, shifting nervously on her feet.

"Of course dear, what is it?" Ruth asked, sitting down on the leather sofa.

"Umm...it's about this whole engagement thing..." Roxanne started uncomfortably.

Ruth cocked an eyebrow. "What about it?" she asked, her expression was suddenly quite stern.

Roxanne rubbed the back of her neck. "I-I was just wondering why Rose didn't have to suffer an arranged marriage?" she asked, closing her eyes tightly.

"Quite simply dear, because she defied us. She went and got herself pregnant, and then we had no choice but to let her be with that scumbag Dawson," Ruth replied tersely.

"So say, if I got pregnant, you'd let me off the hook too?" Roxanne asked, a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"It's much too late for you my dear, we already have an eligible bachelor picked out for you, we hadn't had the chance to pick one for your sister before she was already carrying little Josie," Ruth snapped, looking content that she'd just crushed all the hope her youngest daughter previously held.

"Oh, yes, right," Roxanne nodded sadly. She silently noted how her mother still talked about her father as if he were still there when she kept saying 'we'.

"Now, we need to leave, the ship sails off at noon!" Ruth announced.

"Yes mother." Roxanne picked up her sole suitcase and followed her mother to the car, their butler walked behind them carrying Ruth's many bags. Soon enough, they were all settled in the luxury SUV, and Ruth was speeding off towards the large cruise port.

Jack, Rose, and their kids were already waiting in line to board the ship. They were getting closer to the point where the large line would spilt into two lines according to class. "Hey I hope you don't mind I invited Fabio and Helga to keep us company while you're up having 'family time'," Jack said with a teasing smirk. He knew his wife had no control over the situation whenever her mother was involved.

Rose crossed her arms. "Ha-ha, family time, you're hilarious," she said. "I'm really sorry we can't all travel together," she added, looking down at her two children who were giving her sad puppy dog eyes.

"Why can't Grandma let you be with us?" Josie asked, frowning.

"She wants me to meet Aunt Roxanne's fiancee sweetie, it would be boring for you guys anyways," Rose replied, sugarcoating it as best she could.

"I miss you mommy," Jackson said, squeezing her leg with his tiny arms.

"I know baby, but I'll still see you lots," Rose reassured her small son, hugging him.

Just then, one of the head officers stepped up to address the front of the line. "FIRST CLASS TO THE LEFT. GENERAL BOARDING TO THE RIGHT!" he was shouting, pointing in different directions as people handed over their tickets.

"Hey Jack!" an excited man's voice shouted off to the right.

"Fabio!" Jack yelled, looking over to see the De Rossi family already in the general boarding line.

Finally, it was their turn to hand their tickets over. The officer looked confused at why Rose was travelling separately, but shrugged it off, and gestured for her to go left and the rest of them to go right.

Jack, Josie, and Jackson all waved to Rose as they joined the De Rossi's in line. "So what cabin are you guys?" Fabrizio asked.

Josie grabbed their tickets out of her dad's hand. "D-16," she told him.

Fabrizio smiled. "Yay, so we'll all be close by!" he said.

Gerda grinned and held out their tickets. "We're in D-19!" she said.

"Cool!" Josie exclaimed.

"This boat has a pool!" Bjorg chimed in. "Right mommy?" he asked, pulling on the skirt of Helga's neon yellow sundress.

"Yes Bjorg, it does," Helga laughed as she bounced Sindre on her hip. He'd taken her sunglasses off and was now chewing on the sides. "No baby, don't chew mommy's sunglasses..." she scolded gently, taking them away and sliding them back up on top of her head.

Olaf looked at his dad. "So... is it a big pool?" he wanted to know. Next to him, Asdis was bouncing up and down excitedly.

Fabrizio chuckled and shared a glance with Jack. "I don't know, we'll have to wait and see it when we board!" he replied.

"I swim too daddy?" Jackson asked excitedly. "And invite mommy?" he added.

"Maybe later," Jack laughed, picking him up, as the small boy looked longingly at the first class line. Josie was jumping up and down, trying to see over the crowd, she didn't particularly enjoy waiting in long lines. It made her antsy.

She pulled on Jack's shorts. "Can I see your phone dad? I wanna take pictures and stuff!" she begged.

Jack handed her his phone. "Just don't drop it, OK Jos?" he laughed. She nodded eagerly, and began taking selfies with Gerda and Asdis.

"I think it's getting closer to our turn," Helga commented, squinting towards the front of the line.

"Yeah, looks like it," Fabrizio agreed, adjusting the strap of his and Helga's large duffel bag that he was carrying.

"C'mon guys, let's get ready to board," Jack said, taking his phone back from Josie and grabbing her hand.

Fabrizio picked up Asdis and grabbed Bjorg by the hand. Helga was already holding Sindre, and gestured for Olaf and Gerda to follow closely behind her. Another officer was waiting for them at the gate. "General boarding passengers, this way please, keep coming..." he was shouting.

In the first class line, it was Rose's turn to board next. The officer glanced at her ticket. "This way Mrs. Dawson, the DeWitt Bukater-Hockley party will be on A deck, just ride the elevator all the way up when you get inside. One of the valets will be waiting to help you with your things," he instructed, nodding for her to walk ahead.

Back in the general boarding line, it was Jack's turn to board. The officer glanced at his ticket. "Go ahead Mr. Dawson, ride the elevator down to D deck once inside, the children are fine to follow you," he said, nodding towards the entrance. The De Rossi family was soon following them inside.

Farther back in the first class line, Ruth and Roxanne waited patiently for their turn. "I assume Cal's already here?" Roxanne asked, bored, glancing at her wrist watch.

Ruth nodded. "Yes he's already up in one of our reserved staterooms, your sister is probably on her way up there now as well," she replied coolly.

"FIRST CLASS, KEEP COMING!" One of the officers was waving them forward. There was only a few people ahead of them, so they'd be boarding soon. Roxanne took this opportunity to look up at the bright blue sky, the sunshine was warm and bright and the clouds were fluffy and white, and there was a gentle breeze blowing over them from the sea beside the dock. A seagull flew overhead, flapping it's wings and squawking.

She inhaled deeply, taking in the various scents around her; popsicles, sunscreen, and sweaty people. All in all, it was a nice day to be going on a cruise. She knew she should be as excited as everyone else on the dock, and she really wanted to be, except she dreaded meeting her fiancee and being bound to some arrogant business heir for the rest of her life.

Finally, it was their turn. "Right this way Misses DeWitt Bukaters, take the elevator inside up to A deck, Mr. Hockley and Mrs. Dawson are already here," the officer said. Roxanne sighed and followed her mother.

Just as she was about to step aboard, however, a man with light brown hair and big blue eyes caught her attention. He looked to be around her own age, maybe a year or two older, and he was checking her out too. Roxanne grinned, she decided right then and there that if her mother wanted her to marry Cal, she'd have to fight her over it.


	2. Surfer Dude Meets Society Girl

**~Surfer Dude Meets Society Girl~ **_April 10th 2014_

Ruth and Roxanne were riding the elevator up to A deck. "Now when you see Mr. Hockley, remember what I told you, just be as polite as possible and don't speak unless spoken to," Ruth said.

Roxanne sighed miserably and looked at her feet. "Yes mother, I know," she muttered. She'd only met Cal one other time, but it had only been for half an hour, so she still didn't know him very well at all.

Cal was sitting in the main luxury suite room, the parlor area, waiting for the DeWitt Bukaters to show up. Just then there was a gentle tapping at the door. "Come in!" he called, rising from his seat.

Rose slowly opened the door and walked into the parlor room. "Oh, mother and Roxy aren't here yet, er... I'm Rose, Roxanne's older sister," she said, shifting awkwardly on her feet.

"Caledon Hockley, sole heir to the Hockley Enterprises business fortune," Cal said boastfully, extending his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Rose said uncomfortably, slowly shaking his hand. Her first impression of him was exactly as Roxanne had described; an arrogant, cocky, bastard.

Cal looked her over, and noted that she might be even more attractive than his fiancée. "Say, Rose, now I get where your sister gets her good looks and charm from," he commented with a sly wink.

Rose's eyes snapped wide open, and she swallowed some vomit that had come up to the surface. "Did I mention I'm married with two kids?" she asked with a disgusted eye roll.

Cal's expression turned from one of cocky pride to one of utter embarrassment. "You know what, I think you just got ten times less attractive, and let's not let this slip to your mother and sister..." he said, backing up slowly.

"Ew, I'm so out of here. I need to go see my family who wasn't allowed to travel first class with us, you can tell mother I'll see you all at dinner," Rose said flatly, stalking out of the cabin.

As she was walking down the hallway, she ran right into her mother and sister. "Rose darling, where are you going?" Ruth asked sternly, tapping her foot.

"Um...yeah, that Hockley guy, real charmer...I'm going to see my kids," Rose replied flatly, continuing down the hall without even turning around.

Roxanne stifled a laugh at her sister's sarcasm as well as their mother's annoyed expression. "Come mother, let's go see the stateroom, I heard they're lovely on this ship," she said, trying to ease the tension. Ruth merely nodded and ushered her daughter down the hall.

Once they reached the cabin door, it swung open to reveal Cal standing in the doorway. "Heard you coming, lovely to see you again Miss Roxanne, as well as you Mrs. DeWitt Bukater," he said in his faux chivalrous tone.

"Ohh Mr. Caledon, so good to see you also, Roxanne has just been itching to see you again before the wedding!" Ruth gushed, daring Roxanne with her eyes to even try to screw it up.

"As have I been itching to see her!" Cal replied, trying to sound charming.

While Ruth and Cal were animatedly discussing more engagement plans, Roxanne decided to explore around their suite. It was very spacious with deep red walls that had intricate designs on them and perfectly polished wooden floors.

The parlor room had a fireplace with a picture of the cruise ship at night hanging above the mantel, and a large leather sofa as well as some chairs and a table. Each of the four bedrooms had large four poster beds with elegant golden bedding on them. Not to mention the excellent view of the ocean from the private balcony area.

She looked down on deck at the wave pool, where some shirtless guys were surfing, and it gave her an idea. She slipped into her suite room and dug through her suitcase, searching for her favorite bikini. 'Perfect' she grinned and pulled out her hot pink number with tie dye hibiscus flowers all over it.

She changed quickly, slid her flip flops on, and grabbed her beach bag. Then she slipped quietly out of the cabin and down the hall. After checking in both directions to make sure no one was watching, she took the elevator down to D deck, she was going to invite Rose to come along.

Rose was relaxing in the stateroom where Jack and the kids were staying, the De Rossi family was in there too. "Can we go to the pool dad?" Olaf pleaded.

Fabrizio shrugged and looked over at Helga. "Sure," they agreed. Olaf did a fist bump and high fived Bjorg, the two boys ran out of the room to grab their swim suits. Gerda grabbed Asdis and rushed out after her brothers.

"We'll grab Sindre's too mom!" she yelled before the door slammed.

"Thank you!" Helga yelled back, laughing.

"You guys up for a swim?" Fabrizio looked at Jack and Rose.

"Yeah why not?" Jack grinned and took a sip of his water bottle.

"Cool, I'm gonna go grab my trunks," Fabrizio said, getting up. Helga smiled and bounced Sindre in her lap, she was already wearing her bikini under her sundress.

Rose got up too. "Come on kids, get your swimsuits and then I'll put some sunscreen on you," she said excitedly, grabbing her own bikini off the bed. Josie and Jackson raced off into the bathroom to change.

Just then there was knocking at the door. "Coming!" Rose called, running to open it. "Roxanne! Hey!" she greeted happily, ushering her sister inside.

Roxanne smiled brightly. "I was wondering if any of you guys wanted to go down by the wave pool/surfing area?" she offered, looking around the room.

"What a coincidence, we're all going down to the pool, yeah let's go!" Rose exclaimed. "Be bright back," she added, going into the bathroom as Josie and Jackson came out. The cabin door opened again and all the De Rossi kids re-entered.

"I'll get my suit on, we're just waiting on Fabrizio," Jack chimed in, getting up and grabbing his swim trunks.

"He's such a slow poke sometimes, he probably can't even find his trunks, I'll go check..." Helga laughed, carrying Sindre out of the cabin. The rest of other their kids followed her.

Josie yanked Roxanne's arm. "Aunt Roxy, is it nice in first class? Grandma didn't want me or Jackson or dad up there," she asked.

Roxanne smiled sadly. "It's about the same, the cabins are just a little bit bigger is all," she replied, carefully leaving out the part about the ocean view from the balcony.

"Look what I found on the beach last week, this really pretty seashell and I made a necklace with it, I want you to have it for your wedding!" Josie said with a wide grin, showing Roxanne the seashell necklace she'd made. It sparkled in the light coming through the glass window.

"Aww thanks Josie! I love it!" Roxanne exclaimed, putting it on.

Rose came out of the bathroom and Jack went in. "I can't find the sunscreen anywhere!" she complained, looking through the kids' bags one more time.

"Here we'll share," Roxanne offered, handing her sister the sunscreen from her beach bag.

"Awesome," Rose grinned, applying a big glob to Jackson's left cheek, making him yelp in disgust. Josie bust out in a fit of giggles. "Don't laugh at your brother just yet, it'll be your turn next missy!" Rose reminded her, raising an eyebrow. Josie shut up and dove behind one of the beds. Rose and Roxanne both laughed.

Soon enough, the De Rossi family came back, and Jack came out of the bathroom. "Everyone ready?" he asked.

"LET'S GO MR. DAWSON!" Olaf yelled, jumping around the room.

They all made their way down to the poolside area, the adults grabbed a table while the kids jumped in the water. "Come on Sindre, you want mommy to take you in the pool?" Helga cooed to her two year old son.

"Yeth mommy!" Sindre squeaked, nearly hitting himself in the face, and knocking off his mother's sunglasses.

"Okay baby, again with the sunglasses, let's go..." Helga laughed, grabbing her sunglasses off the deck and walking over to the pool. "Hubbs, you coming?" she called, turning around to look at Fabrizio.

"Nah not yet, I'm gonna have a couple beers with Jack!" Fabrizio called back, nodding for her to go ahead with a grin.

"Love you!" Helga yelled over her shoulder, nearly tripping and falling face first into the pool. Sindre clutched her for dear life. "Ooops sorry sweetie...bad mommy," she whispered, stepping into the cool water.

"Love you more!" Fabrizio yelled back, nearly choking on laughter. Jack had just ordered them a few beers and a nacho platter. "Sweet man!" Fabrizio grinned, high fiving his best friend.

The sunshine was even more radiant in the bright blue sky than before. Roxanne glanced back over at the surfers. "I'm gonna go flirt with those surfer guys, if mother wants me to marry Cockley, she can fight me," she whispered to Rose.

Rose grinned. "Oooh you're foxy Roxy, feisty, I like it. Mother will flip a shit, which we'd both enjoy, so yeah go for it!" she urged, pushing her sister towards the wave pool.

Roxanne bit her lip and skipped off towards the hunky surfers, praying that she wouldn't totally strike out. Just as she got close enough to the group, she noticed..._him_, the boy she'd seen before stepping onto the ship.

_Oh shit. _Now he was looking at her too, then he was walking towards her, then... "Sup?"

"Uh..." Roxanne's throat was completely dry as she felt her face getting as red as her hair. "N-Not much..." she stammered, trying to appear calm and collected, while inside she was totally fangirling.

The surfer boy laughed. "You're funny, that's cool, I'm Alex. Alex Nichols," he said, offering his hand for her to shake.

Roxanne bit her lip harder. "C-Cool," she stuttered. "I-I'm Roxanne DeWitt Bukater," she said.

"I'll have to get you to write that one down," Alex grinned.

"Y-Yeah," Roxanne let out a nervous giggle, absent mindedly starting to chew her hair.

"So...do you like surfing?" Alex asked.

"I've never really tried it, it looks fun though," Roxanne replied.

"Cool, yeah riding the waves is pretty sweet," Alex agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. Roxanne liked the way it made his hair ruffle up in the back.

"Yeah, sounds awesome," she said, looking down at her feet to avoid awkward eye contact.

"So uh... are you doing anything later?" Alex asked after a few seconds of silence.

Roxanne's heart skipped a beat. He was about to ask her out, but she'd have to turn him down, or... "N-No, I'm totally free later, why?" she lied.

Alex grinned happily. "Wanna go see a show?" he offered, shifting nervously on his feet.

"Y-Yeah, definitely, er... 8 o'clock?" Roxanne replied. She did a mental fist pump, happy jig, and fangirl scream.

"Sweet, well it's my turn to go ride this next wave set, see you at 8 o'clock!" Alex said, waving as he re-joined his group of surfer buddies.

Roxanne practically ran back to where Rose was sitting on the edge of the pool with a tropical drink in her hand. "Oh my God!" she squeaked.

Rose looked up and grinned. "Sooo?" she asked.

"He asked me out! We're seeing a show at 8 o'clock!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Oh my God! That's awesome! But what are you going to do to get rid of mother and Cockley?" Rose wanted to know.

"Yeah I'm really worried about that, I sorta just lied out of excitement, help me!" Roxanne admitted, starting to panic a bit.

"Oh I know! Just tell them that you're hanging out with us, they won't want to come down here, mother will think you're playing with Josie and Jackson but you'll really be making out with the cute surfer guy!" Rose suggested.

Roxanne grinned. "Have I told you yet how much I love you, my darling sister?"

Rose giggled. "I love you too, dear, dear sister."


	3. Families Bond

**a/n: Sorry for making you wait so long for an update! I was planning to update over spring break, so that's why I'm posting it now, I would have done it earlier this week but I was sick with the stomach flu :(**

* * *

**~Families Bond~** _April 10th 2014_

Cal was in his room changing into more comfortable clothes, and he'd noticed that Roxanne had left. He started to think that perhaps he'd made some bad first impressions, as Roxanne's sister seemed like she hated him already, and Roxanne hadn't warmed up to him yet either.

"Oh Mrs. DeWitt Bukater!" he called into the next room, alerting the attention of Ruth.

"Yes Mr. Hockley?" Ruth called back, scurrying into his room.

"I'm afraid I've picked up the impression that neither of your daughters like me very much," Cal stated, popping his shirt collar.

"Oh Heavens no Mr. Hockley! It isn't you at all. It's them. Roxanne is just shy, and nervous is all. As for Rose, well, don't waste your time," Ruth explained quickly, waving her hands around.

"Thank you Mrs. DeWitt Bukater, but I'm not quite convinced. I fear I may have come off a bit...unpleasant. To make up for it, I'd like to go down and meet your family again, all of them this time," Cal decided. As much as he didn't care to meet the _whole _family, he knew he needed to worm his way into Roxanne's good graces, then he'd trap her into marriage forever.

"Oh that won't be necessary Mr. Hockley, really," Ruth insisted. She knew that if he got turned off by her obnoxious son in law and grandchildren, Roxanne could very well end up in a less than respectable marriage.

"No it's quite alright Mrs. DeWitt Bukater, come," Cal said. He headed out the door and into the hallway, Ruth sighed and reluctantly followed him.

Down at the pool, Jack had ordered another large platter of snacks; nachos, chips, and pretzels. The ship was still boarding for another hour yet, so they decided to have their lunch poolside. "Can I have 'nuther drink mommy?" Jackson asked.

Rose smiled happily. "Sure sweetie," she replied, pouring more pop into a plastic cup for him.

"Thanks," he grinned and took a huge gulp. "Mmmm refreshing."

Josie laughed. "You're goofy Jackson!" she exclaimed. She was taking selfies on Rose's smart phone with Gerda and Asdis.

In the pool, Helga was bouncing Sindre as he splashed along with his brothers. Olaf and Bjorg were tossing a foam football back and forth with Fabrizio, who was now sitting on the edge with his beer. Jack was sitting next to him. "Go long!" Olaf yelled, diving underwater and coming back up to intercept the ball.

This caused a huge tidal wave to splash Helga in the face, knocking her sunglasses into Sindre's grip again. "Hey! Watch out for your mom guys!" Fabrizio shouted as Helga glared at him. "Sorry babe!" he added.

"Come on Sindre, let's go dry off," Helga laughed with an eye roll. She grabbed her sunglasses from his tiny hand and climbed out of the pool.

"Ha mom they got you in the face, and Sindre keeps taking your glasses!" Gerda giggled, sipping a tropical drink.

"Yeah sweetie, is that mommy's special drink?" Helga cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe..." Gerda shrugged mischeviously.

Helga looked at Asdis and Josie. "Yeah it is mommy," Asdis mouthed.

"Fine," Gerda handed her the drink. Rose looked over from her spot on one of the deck chairs, and shared a knowing smile with Helga.

"Thank you Missy, because that had alcohol in it!" Helga said, walking over to sit by Fabrizio and Jack on the edge of the pool.

Fabrizio took a swig of his beer and stuffed some nachos in his mouth. "I swear we should get paid to deal with these crazy kids..." he teased. "Isn't that right lil man?" he cooed, tickling Sindre's feet.

Sindre giggled and clapped his hands, reaching for Fabrizio. "I think he wants to go by his daddy now!" Helga said, letting the toddler crawl off of her lap and onto Fabrizio's. She slowly sipped her drink and accepted a nacho from Jack. "Thanks."

Jack laughed. "Don't mention it." He noticed that the De Rossi boys were still waiting for Fabrizio to throw their football back in the pool. "Go long Olaf!" he shouted, grabbing it from beside their dad and throwing it towards them.

Roxanne was tanning on a deck chair next to Rose, who was coloring with Jackson. "Ahhh the sunshine feels soo great," she gushed.

"Seriously though, it does," Rose agreed, handing Jackson the red crayon.

"I make pretty picture for Aunty Roxy!" Jackson exclaimed triumphantly, holding up a picture of a stick figure with long red hair wearing a rainbow colored dress.

"Awww I love it Jackson!" Roxanne said happily, sliding her sunglasses up to see the drawing better. "He's a little artist!" she added with a smile.

Rose laughed. "Yeah he must get it from Jack, I can't do art if a paintbrush smacked me across the face..." she joked. Just as she said this, Jackson accidentally bumped her chin with his big blue marker.

Roxanne giggled at the fat blue dash on her sister's face. "Hey, you're right!" she teased.

Cal and Ruth were coming down the stairs onto the main deck, after checking in the Dawson's cabin and not finding them in there. "Oh there they are!" Cal exclaimed, squinting to see all of them by the poolside area.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mr. Hockley?" Ruth asked uneasily.

"Of course, we're going to be family soon enough," Cal replied coolly.

Just then... "GRANDMA!" Josie and Jackson were speeding across the deck towards them. Cal stepped back, a bit startled, as the unruly children nearly tackled Ruth in a giant bear hug.

"Hello dears..." Ruth smiled uncomfortably.

"Is this guy gonna marry Aunt Roxy?" Josie wanted to know, looking over at Cal.

"Yes Josephine, this is Mr. Hockley," Ruth replied.

"He's the rich guy, right?" Josie asked.

"Josephine! Don't be so rude," Ruth scolded. "Come, Mr. Hockley would like to meet our family," she added, ushering them back towards the pool.

Roxanne shared a sideways glance with Rose as their mother and Cal approached. "Oh yay, Cockley and our lovely mother have come to join us!" she whispered sarcastically. Rose stifled a snort.

"I'll do the introductions!" Ruth announced. "Everyone, this is Caledon Hockley, heir of the Hockley Enterprises business fortune. He is Roxanne's fiancée, and he wanted to come down and meet you all," she said.

"Cal, you've already met Rose. This is her husband Jack and their two children. Josephine is seven and Jackson is four. Oh and these are their friends the...sorry what did you say their last name was again Rose darling?" she continued, looking at Rose for help.

"De Rossi. Fabrizio and Helga are our good friends, and these are their five kids," Rose interjected.

Ruth nodded. "Ah, yes, pleasure," she said.

Fabrizio shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. DeWitt Bukater," he said.

All of the kids were playing in the pool while the adults got to know eachother. Cal slowly made his way into the circle that had formed around himself and Ruth. "So what is your profession again, Mr. Dawson?" he asked Jack. "Oh, I'm an electrician. But that's just my day job, I also really like art," Jack replied.

"Interesting, and if you don't mind my asking, is it a decent salary considering your wife doesn't work?" Cal prodded.

"Er...yeah it pays the bills. I sell some of my artwork at shows and stuff too for extra spending money," Jack said. He looked a bit uncomfortable that Cal was asking about his personal finances.

Cal looked less than impressed, but managed a weak smile. "Hmph...well anyways, could you two gentlemen hook me up with some nachos?" he changed the subject, trying to sound cool and casual.

Fabrizio grinned. "Sure man," he said, handing over the large snack platter.

"Want a beer too Hockley?" Jack offered, tossing him one from the cooler.

"Thank you kindly good sirs!" Cal said. "Cheers," he clinked beers with them.

Roxanne was confused at Cal's sudden attitude change, but she couldn't talk to Rose, because her sister was too busy arguing with their mother...again. "Pst...hey Helga," she whispered.

Helga looked up. "Why are we whispering?" she asked.

"I know you don't really know him, but doesn't Hockley seem to be acting a bit odd?" Roxanne whispered.

"I mean going off of what Rose was saying before you came down here...yeah he does," Helga whispered back.

"Hmm..." Roxanne crossed her arms, she could only wonder what Cal was up to this time, she figured he was probably sucking up to get her to like him or something stupid like that. She decided to test this theory. "Hey Jackson."

Jackson, who had been sitting on the edge of the pool picking his nose, looked up at her. "Yeah Aunty Roxy?"

Roxanne smiled mischeviously and squatted beside her small nephew. "What'cha looking for, gold?" she teased.

"Golden goobers!" Jackson exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Can I see your hand?" Roxanne asked.

Jackson held up his left palm which was covered in snot. "I gotta wash it when I done."

'Perfect' Roxanne thought to herself. "Okay but first, go shake hands with Mr. Hockley, I think he wanted to meet you," she told him.

"OK Aunty Roxy!" Jackson said, bouncing up and running over to where the adults were.

Cal was now leading the conversation as everyone listened about his big plans to take them all out to dinner when the ship stopped on one of the islands later that week. "So I was thinking that perhaps we could-"

"Hi I'm Jackson!" the small boy interrupted.

Rose let out a nervous giggle. "Jackson sweetie, don't interrupt, it's rude..." she whispered.

Ignoring his mother, Jackson walked straight up to Cal. "Hi I'm Jackson," he repeated, grabbing Cal's hand and shaking it firmly.

Feeling the goobers on the toddler's hand, Cal's eyes went wide and he yanked his hand away. "Er, good to see you little fella..." he said uneasily, wiping his hand on his shirt behind his back.

Roxanne sighed heavily; Cal was good. But she could do better. She needed to expose him for the jerk that he really was. She decided to find the perfect moment later that night so she could talk to Rose and come up with a plan.


	4. Dinner, A Show, And Plenty Of Chaos

**a/n: To the guest reviewer Titanic Love; I've taken your thoughts into consideration. I was a bit confused by your review and I already had something in mind for that, but you'll have to wait until the end of the chapter...:) **

**Oh and to anyone who was wondering; all the kids are on like a 2 week spring/Easter break...that's why they are on a cruise in April. I talked about that with my cousin and we figured out a way to make that possible...otherwise it's kinda weird timing but we wanted it to be the same time as the real Titanic. This is like a Mexico/Hawaii cruise since it's off CA, my cousin wanted it to be off of FL, but I wanted them to live in CA in this fic.**

* * *

**~Dinner, A Show, And Plenty Of Chaos~ **_April 10th 2014_

The ship was sailing off the coast of California as the sun set in the distance. It had already been a few hours, and all the families had come in from the pool to get ready for dinner in the ship's large dining room.

Rose and Roxanne were getting dressed in their first class suite parlor area. "I just want to get dinner over with, hopefully no one finds out about my plans to see a show with Alex..." Roxanne was saying.

"Don't worry about it, just say you're going to play with the kids in our room so Jack and I can spend some alone time," Rose said, pinning her hair up with sparkly pins.

"Okay so we should be done eating by like seven, then I'll just tell Cal that I'm tired, yeah this could work..." Roxanne mused, smoothing out her expensive black and white silk dress that Cal bought for her. Her hair was straightened and she had on sleek black heels.

"Yeah, perfect," Rose smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a knee length purple cocktail dress and sparkly purple heels.

Just then, Cal emerged from his bedroom in an expensive ivory tuxedo with a black bowtie. He was grinning like a fool as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms delicately around Roxanne's waist. "Looking lovely darling," he murmured in her ear.

Roxanne cringed slightly "Thank you, Cal, you look very handsome tonight," she muttered. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Rose rolling her eyes at her. She knew that her older sister thought she was basically their mother's puppet, but she couldn't help it sometimes, that was why she desperately needed to hook up with Alex and break the cycle.

"Your mother's just finishing up in the next room, then we'll all walk down together!" Cal announced.

"Oh why is she always so slow? MOTHER HURRY UP!" Rose groaned.

"Rose Alexandra! I'm COMING!" Ruth trilled, scurrying out of her room in a long black silk dress. Rose just rolled her eyes again and crossed the room to stand by the door. "I assume you're making me eat away from my family as well?" she asked, annoyed.

"Rose, this IS your family!" Ruth snapped.

Cal held up his hand, stopping her. "Actually, I've arranged for us to all dine at a large table in the center," he said calmly. It was all part of his plan to get Roxanne to warm up to him. He knew a lot was at stake if the marriage didn't happen, including his inheritance.

Ruth glared at her older daughter. "See Rose, Mr. Hockley has taken care of everything!" she said. She looked her over and felt her forehead. "Are you feeling alright darling? You seem a bit, er, hormonal or something."

Rose's face turned a deep shade of red. "I'm fine mother, let's go," she snapped, quickly walking out the door.

"Off we go!" Cal echoed, linking arms with both Ruth and Roxanne. They followed Rose down the hall and into the elevator. "I think I'll order salmon, what do you think, Mrs. DeWitt Bukater?" he asked.

"Salmon sounds lovely!" Ruth agreed. Roxanne sighed heavily as they stepped off the elevator on the floor below. The dining room was just across the deck and the deck was crowded of people in their dinner attire.

As they entered the dining room, Jack and the kids and the De Rossi's were already seated at the giant center table. Roxanne looked all around her, the dining room was huge with multiple levels that all came together in the center of the room so you could look up and see the different floors. It was brightly lit with different colored lights and filled with the chattering of hundreds of people.

"Good to see you all!" Cal greeted. "I hope the seating is alright," he said, taking a seat in between Ruth and Roxanne. Rose went around the table to sit in between Jack and Jackson.

"Yeah, this is nice having a big table like this!" Jack said. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a purple tie and khaki slacks. Jackson was dressed the same and Josie wore a sparkly purple velvet dress.

The De Rossi's also seemed to be dressed alike. Fabrizio, Olaf, Bjorg, and Sindre all wore navy blue slacks with white dress shirts and ties with yellow, orange, and turquoise hibiscus flowers. Helga was wearing a turquoise cocktail dress, and Gerda and Asdis wore matching yellow sundresses.

"Can we get lots of food on this ship?" Olaf asked eagerly, scanning the menu.

"Oooohhh I want ten cheeseburgers!" Bjorg exclaimed, slapping the table.

Helga glared at them as she bounced Sindre on her knee. "No no no this is a nice dinner, if we disturb the other passengers they'll kick us out!" she scolded.

Fabrizio nodded. "Listen to mom guys," he warned sternly.

"Yeah, _guys, _listen to mom!" Gerda smirked. Asdis giggled and started sucking on a lemon wedge.

"You too Gerda," Fabrizio cocked an eyebrow at her. Gerda shut up.

"Icky lemon sour!" Asdis squeaked suddenly, throwing the lemon wedge, which nearly hit Cal in the face.

Roxanne stifled a giggle and Ruth shot Fabrizio and Helga a dirty look. Cal's eyes were wide and he caught his breath after his big "gasp". "Are you alright Mr. Hockley?" Ruth asked, overly concerned.

Cal nodded. "I'm fine," he said. Roxanne shared an amused look with Rose.

"Sorry about that Hockley," Fabrizio apologized quickly.

"Say sorry Asdis, you almost hit Mr. Hockley with your lemon," Helga said, embarassed.

"I sorry," Asdis said in a voice that would make anyone's heart melt.

Cal nodded again. "Quite alright." All of this 'being nice' business was really starting to get on his nerves. He'd have loved nothing more than to yell at the stupid child and her idiotic parents, but he couldn't risk looking like the jerk he was.

Not soon enough, the waiter arrived to take their orders. As he was coming around the table, Cal glanced over at Roxanne. "We'll both have the salmon," he decided as the waiter came up to them. "You like that, right sweetpea?" he asked. Roxanne bit her tongue at batted her eyelashes at him.

The waiter nodded. "Anything else I can get you folks?" he asked.

"Could we get a high chair or booster seat for him?" Helga asked, gesturing at Sindre in her lap.

"Sure thing. The food will be out shortly!" The waiter walked off with everyone's orders.

"So Mr. Hockley, why don't you tell everyone about the wedding?" Ruth asked, coming up with a conversation topic.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked sideways at Jack. "Oh God here we go..." she whispered. Jack stifled a laugh and sipped his wine.

"Ah yes! The wedding, of course! Well as most of you know, it's scheduled for next month in Philadelphia. All of father's colleagues and old friends will be there along with most of Philadelphia's high society, that's where our family is originally from. We rented out this old church for the ceremony and the reception will be held on the top floor of the finest hotel in downtown Philly!" Cal boasted, boring everyone at the table, other than Ruth that is.

"Oh yes yes yes! It is going to be such a LOVELY Spring wedding! Roxanne darling, tell everyone about the beautiful bridesmaids dresses you picked out! Oh Rose dear, you have to see them, I wish I had gotten pictures!" Ruth gushed.

"Didn't you say they were ruby Aunt Roxy?" Josie asked curiously, looking up from the salad fork she'd been twiddling between her fingers.

Roxanne smiled and nodded. "Yes Josie, I did! Very pretty dresses, and you'll make such an adorable little flower girl!" she said happily.

Ruth nearly choked on her wine. "Flower girl? Honey...we haven't talked about that yet!" she said, raising an eyebrow sternly.

"Sure we did. Rose and Jack are fine with it and Josie's excited," Roxanne stated, completely brushing off her mother's point. Ruth huffed and rolled her eyes. Cal forced a smile, they had been trying to get his niece to do it, but he'd do things Roxanne's way if it got her to the altar.

"Is this our pasta and seafood table?" asked one of the waiters, as several of his colleagues were coming up to the table with platters of food and drinks. "I told you it would be out quickly!" he added, placing a steaming bread basket in the center.

Cal grinned and accepted his steaming plate of salmon. "Thank you good Sir. For your trouble," he said, handing their server a wad of cash.

Roxanne rolled her eyes again. Cal couldn't resist flaunting his wealth around. "Enjoy your dinner," the waiter walked away, pocketing the money.

"Hey guys check this out!" Olaf announced, grabbing an olive and flicking it across the table where it landed in Gerda's lap. This caught the attention of his parents, who didn't look very pleased.

"Hey!" Gerda squeaked, picking up a noodle out of her pasta dish and throwing it back at her brother, getting a large glob of spaghetti sauce on his shirt.

"Knock it off guys, NOW," Fabrizio warned, helping Helga strap Sindre in his booster seat. It seemed as if everywhere they went, atleast one if not all of their children misbehaved.

Bjorg and Asdis started clapping. "Do it again Olaf!" Asdis giggled.

Olaf grinned and reached for one of his fish sticks. "Wahoo!" he yelled, chucking it across the table, it went down the front of Ruth's dress.

"Aaah!" Ruth shrieked as tartar sauce splashed on her face and dress. Roxanne nearly choked on her bite of salmon as Rose almost did a spit take with her wine. Cal cracked his knuckled under the table, he should've just stuck to his original plan of keeping the families separate.

"OLAF!" Fabrizio shouted, standing up abruptly from his chair. "Apologize now! Now you don't get to check out the game room tonight, you blew it!"

"But DAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Olaf whined, throwing his fork down. Helga raised an eyebrow at him, feeding Sindre a piece of fish stick. "Besides, Asdis told me to!" he argued.

"Sit down Olaf. RIGHT NOW!" Fabrizio roared, earning a few glances from other tables. He looked at Ruth, who was fuming as she tried to get the sticky sauce off of her expensive dress. "I'm so sorry Mrs. DeWitt Bukater, these kids are crazy sometimes..." he muttered apologetically.

Ruth just huffed and cut off another piece of her salmon. "Unruly children..." she mumbled, delicately breaking off a piece of snow crab and eating it. Cal sipped his wine and dabbed at his mouth with his napkin.

Jackson and Josie were being quiet and trying not to cause any more trouble, they knew better than to upset their grandma. "Mommy, I have some crab too?" Jackson asked sweetly, looking up at Rose.

"Sure baby," Rose smiled and placed a piece of snow crab on his plate.

"Yay!" Jackson clapped his hands and stuffed it in his mouth.

Jack chuckled. "Lovin' the crab Jack Jr.?" he asked, patting his son's knee. Jackson nodded his head excitedly as the crab crunched in his mouth.

Josie tapped Jack's shoulder. "Can I see your phone dad?" she pleaded with wide eyes. She was bouncing up and down in her seat. Ruth rolled her eyes and sighed, her grandchildren were starting to get obnoxious in front of Cal.

"Wait til later Jos, we're enjoying our food right now!" Jack laughed, taking a sip of his wine and grabbing a piece of bread.

"Okay fine," Josie agreed, stealing one of her dad's crab legs and stuffing it in her mouth.

Roxanne was looking all around the dining room, scanning it for Alex. She slowly ate her salmon, which though she hated to admit it since Cal ordered for her, was actually rather good. Just then Ruth cleared her throat loudly. "So... Mr. Hockley, shall we continue our wedding discussion?" she suggested.

Cal was about to speak when Rose stood up abruptly. "Excuse me, I need the ladies room," she said. She'd been intending to go, and this was the perfect excuse to get out of hearing more boring wedding talk.

Helga also stood up. "You know what Rose, I'll go with you..." she decided, following Rose away from the table. Fabrizio and Jack looked at eachother, then shrugged and went back to eating.

"Well that was a bit rude," Ruth whispered to Cal.

"Probably just had too much to drink," Cal muttered back.

Now all of the kids were having an animated discussion about all the fun things they wanted to do on the ship, Jack and Fabrizio were eating and talking about sports, and Ruth was talking to Cal about the wedding. Roxanne decided to use this opportunity to excuse herself, it was almost 7 o'clock, and she wanted to go back to her cabin to get ready to see Alex.

She slowly stood up from her seat after taking one last bite of salmon and one last sip of wine. "I think I'm going to go back up to the room for a bit," she announced.

"Why dear? Aren't you feeling well?" Ruth asked, looking up at her.

"No I'm fine, just tired," Roxanne told her.

"I'll escort you then," Cal decided, getting up.

Roxanne's eyes went wide. She couldn't have Alex seeing her with Cal, it was too risky. "Oh no it's alright, please, sit back down and chat with mother," she insisted.

Cal nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later tonight then darling," he said, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her tightly.

"See you," Roxanne said, trying not to barf all over the floor. Cal sat back down and she rushed out of the dining room.

Meanwhile in the restroom, Rose sat on the toilet waiting for the moment of truth. She'd been feeling crabby and tired all week, she could smell everything, and her breasts felt swollen. She slowly opened her eyes to see the result of the pregnancy test; it was positive. Slowly, she got up and left the stall.

Helga was standing at the sink looking in the mirror. "Six...oh God..." she muttered to herself.

"What was that Helga?" Rose asked.

"O-Oh. Um...yeah..." Helga looked at her uneasily.

"What?" Rose pushed, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant with baby number six..." Helga said with her eyes shut.

Rose's mouth dropped. What a coincidence. "That's so strange because... I'm pregnant too," she admitted.

Helga's eyes snapped wide open. "So you're saying we both came in here to take pregnancy tests?" she asked.

"Yeah, it seems so," Rose replied. "Oh God, I don't know how to tell Jack and the kids. I-I mean...I'm sort of excited...but what if they aren't? This is so unexpected!" she said worriedly.

"Atleast yours is only baby number three, we're going to have six kids!" Helga exclaimed. "I'm going to tell Fabrizio tonight, I know he'll be so excited, so am I..." she added, a small smile forming on her face.

"Were you guys trying for another or is this unexpected?" Rose asked excitedly.

"No this wasn't planned," Helga giggled. "But we have talked about it before. If it's a boy the name will be Johan and if it's a girl Kaja, we'll need to talk about middle names still," she added.

"Jack and I talked about having another one also, that's why I'm really hoping he's excited. Personally I hope it's another girl, I like the name Jenna Rachel," Rose said.

Helga smiled. "Oh yeah, I like that name!" she agreed. Both ladies left the restroom to go back to dinner.

Roxanne was walking towards the elevator, she'd stopped to look out on the ocean for a few minutes before going to her room. "Hey Roxanne!" said a male voice behind her, she was shocked to hear that it sounded rather harsh.

She turned around to see Alex leaning against the hallway wall with his arms crossed. "Oh, hey Alex," she said shyly, biting her hair.

"What the hell sort of sick game are you playing?" Alex snapped, infuriated.

"Er...what?" Roxanne asked, utterly confused. She didn't understand what was going on and was starting to feel scared.

"Flirting with me when you're already with someone? That's f*cking pathetic. I saw you in the dining room with the dude in the tux..." Alex huffed, stalking off without even looking back.

_Oh no...he saw me with Cal! _Roxanne could already feel tears forming and stinging her eyes. She decided to skip the elevator and bolted up the stairs to A-deck instead, she ran down the hallway and bust into her room, collapsing on the bed in tears. _Now I'll have to marry Cal. There's no hope for me. _She thought bitterly.


	5. Heartbreaks and Babies

**a/n: I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF THIS SOUNDS RUDE, IT ISN'T MEANT TO BE: Okay so to all the Guest reviewers asking me to make Jack and Rose have twins, thanks for the suggestions, but you guys realize that the babies aren't going to be in this fic, right? It ends after the cruise is over, but I'll mention the babies in the epilogue. ALSO-this fic is supposed to be about the Roxanne/Alex/Cal love triangle...not Rose and Helga's babies lol. At first I wasn't going to make Jack and Rose have twins, but I re-considered. They will be boy-girl twins named Jenna Rachel and Jason Ralph who also have strawberry blonde hair and seafoam eyes like their older siblings. The Felga baby will be a boy named Johan with dark brown hair and turquoise eyes.**

*****Hey! You guys should go read "Intersecting Paths" by NoScrubs4me...it's pretty good ;)**

* * *

**~Heartbreaks and Babies~ **_April 10th 2014_

It felt as if hours upon hours had already passed as she cried and cried. "Roxanne? What in the world happened? You never came back to dinner..." a gentle voice interrupted her reverie. She slowly lifted her head to see who the voice belonged to, surely it was too kind to be her mother's. No, it was Rose.

"I-I...I don't want to talk about it," Roxanne sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Er...it's 9:36. Did you ever go to see that show with Alex the cute surfer guy?" Rose asked eagerly, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her sister.

"No, I didn't. He never wants to see me again. I really don't want to talk about it," Roxanne admitted with a sad sigh.

"Oh my gosh what happened? You can't just not tell me! I'm your sister!" Rose insisted. She smiled gently and rubbed Roxanne's back.

Roxanne sighed heavily. She knew that telling Rose would probably make her feel better. "He saw us in the dining room, I mean, he saw me with Cal. As I was going upstairs to rest before our date he followed me and started yelling at me, he thinks that I was flirting with him while already in a relationship. He doesn't realize that I don't love Cal...he thinks I was playing games! Now I'll be forced to marry that jerk Hockley!" she explained.

Rose's eyes widened. "Oh my God, this is so awful! Don't worry, we'll come up with a plan together. Mother can't force you to marry Cal, she just can't, there must be a way to get Alex to understand your situation. Maybe he can help," she reassured her sister.

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah, maybe..." she mused.

"Hey, I've got something that will make you feel better. I was going to tell Jack first, but I think you need some cheering up," Rose said excitedly.

"What?" Roxanne looked intently at her sister.

"I'm pregnant again!" Rose exclaimed happily.

Roxanne's mouth dropped. "Oh my gosh Rose!" she squeaked excitedly. "But...Mother, what will she say?" her voice dropped to a low whisper.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Like I give a damn what she says. I mean, Jack and I have been married for seven years, there isn't much she can do about it," she said.

"Yeah, I know. Oh I'm so excited for you guys!" Roxanne said. "So you haven't told Jack yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. I just found out. Don't tell anyone I told you this, but Helga's pregnant again too. That's why we both went to the bathroom together, it was sort of a really weird coincidence..." Rose replied.

"Geez! That's awesome. I'm sure Jack and Fabrizio will be so thrilled, though!" Roxanne said. She was truly so happy for her older sister, but the whole thing with Alex was still really weighing down her mood, and Rose seemed to notice.

"Don't worry about Alex," she said. "Everything will work out, I promise. I'm going downstairs by Jack and the kids tonight, try to get some sleep, see you in the morning." Rose got up off the bed and walked out of the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

Roxanne slowly got up as well. She dug through her suitcase for her pajamas and changed out of her dinner dress. _I'll just go and talk to Alex in the morning, I'm going to have to explain this stupid engagement to him. Hopefully he won't think I'm too much trouble. _She decided to bring Rose with her, and they would go and explain what happened in the morning.

What she never realized as she was muttering all of this to herself, Cal and her mother were listening in the next room. "Does she really mean all of that, Mrs. DeWitt Bukater?" he asked uneasily. "Especially the part where she went behind my back and got a date?"

Ruth's face had grown red in utter fury. She'd just found out that her oldest daughter was pregnant again and didn't care enough to tell her, and that her other daughter was sneaking around and making plans to break their arrangement with the Hockleys. "I...I'm so sorry you had to hear that Mr. Hockley. But yes," she admitted with a sigh.

"I realized she didn't love me, I knew that both of us are doing this for our own reasons; me so I can get my inheritance, and Roxanne because you need atleast one daughter in a respectable marriage. But I thought maybe we'd grow to love eachother, from the time I spent with Roxanne, I've grown fonder of her already," Cal was saying.

"It warms my heart to hear you say that, Mr. Caledon. I will make sure that this marriage happens. You know the real reason for this marriage is because of your father and my late husband made that deal all those years ago when you were born. We'd been sinking in debt, and in exchange for bail out money, George promised one of his daughters would be married to you. Naturally it was supposed to have been Rose, but when she got pregnant by that vile Dawson man, we had to wait until Roxanne was old enough," Ruth said.

"Yes yes I know, but we must never tell that to either of your daughters. For the record, I'm rather glad it was Roxanne. Rose seems a bit... well... not my type," Cal replied.

"I know," Ruth merely nodded.

Downstairs, all the kids were asleep, and it was time for their parents to share news. In the Dawson cabin, Jack was laying on the bed doodling in his sketchbook while Rose lay beside him reading a book. "Jack...I need to tell you something," she said after a few minutes of silence.

Jack glanced over at his wife, setting down his sketchpad. "Yeah, Rose?" he asked, a look of curiosity across his face.

Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant again, Jack. We're going to have another baby," she told him. "I'm excited, I really hope you are too."

Since her eyes were closed, she couldn't see the wide grin that had spread across her husband's face. "Of course I'm excited, Rose! This is so great," Jack gushed, placing a hand on her belly.

"So ya wanna talk about names?" he asked after another few seconds of not saying anything.

"Sure. Remember how we liked Jenna Rachel for a girl's name?" Rose asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, that's a nice name for sure. What about boys names?" Jack wanted to know.

"I don't know, what do you like?" Rose asked.

"How about Jason Ralph?" Jack suggested enthusiastically.

"Hmm...yeah, I like it. I mean we can always change it later, but for now I really like these names," Rose agreed.

Jack grabbed his sketchpad again and opened it to the page he'd just been working on. "Look, I drew you reading..." he laughed, showing her his latest drawing.

Rose peered down at it, he'd even got some of the background of the room in the sketch. "It's lovely, you're such a good artist Jack," she said, smiling happily.

"I love you so much," Jack grinned, kissing her.

"I love you too," Rose mumbled, snuggling into him on the bed.

Across the hall, Fabrizio and Helga were about to have a similar conversation. "Fabio sweetie, hey Hubbs..." Helga whispered, gently touching his shoulder. They were already in bed with the lights off, despite it not being super late, they were very tired.

Fabrizio rolled over to face his wife. "Yeah baby?" he asked, squinting to see her face in the darkness.

"Remember when I went to the bathroom at dinner?" Helga asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Fabrizio wanted to know.

"Well...I'm pregnant again, with baby number six," Helga admitted, anxious to hear his reaction.

In the darkness of the room, she could faintly see a small grin forming on his face. "You aren't bullshitting me, right? We're really having another one?" he asked carefully, an excited edge in his voice.

Helga nodded against the fluffy pillows. "No bullshit. I'm prego sixo," she said playfully, snuggling into his chest.

Fabrizio chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "Baby number six has been concieved!" he said in a faux announcer's voice, making her giggle. "Now the question is folks; will it be Johan Peder Stefano De Rossi... or will it be Kaja Rebekka Stefania De Rossi?" He kissed her gently on the lips.

While Roxanne tossed and turned in bed upstairs, Alex was doing the same in his bed downstairs. He felt guilty for blowing up at her like he did, but it really stung to be played like that. _I'm a surfer, all the girls love me. I'm a player, I've never been played before. I don't understand why Roxanne would do this to me._


	6. Helpless in Love

**a/n: I don't know guys, I'm leaning more towards the Felga baby being Johan. I sort of like the 4 boys 2 girls ratio, I think Gerda and Asdis have a special sisterly bond and I've always pictured Fabrizio and Helga having more boys than girls for some reason. Keep voting, though! :)**

**But seriously, this fic is mainly about the love triangle of Roxanne, Alex, and Cal not all the babies... lol.**

* * *

**~Helpless in Love~ **_April 11th 2014_

Rose was sprawled out against Jack on their bed. It was only 6 o'clock in the morning, so Josie and Jackson were still asleep. Sunshine was just starting to peek in through the glass porthole shaped windows.

Just then, there was a loud rapping on the door. "Rose open up! It's Roxanne!" yelled a voice from out in the hallway.

Jack had always been a heavy sleeper so he just grunted, sniffled, and rolled onto his side. Rose however, had always been a light sleeper, and ever so slowly blinked her eyes open to let them adjust to the lighting of the room.

"Coming!" she called, sleepily staggering out of bed and throwing on her robe. She opened the door slowly and squinted in the bright hallway lighting. "It's only 6 in the morning...did something happen?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no. It's just...I really want to go and see Alex, try to explain things if I can. But I feel funny going by myself, maybe if you were there to prove I'm not a liar, then he'd give me another chance?" Roxanne looked pleadingly at her elder sister.

"So you want to go and see him..._now? _You do realize he's probably still asleep, right?" Rose cocked an eyebrow.

Roxanne nodded. "Yes and I don't care. I have to see him right this second, I can't take it. Please come with me?" Roxanne batted her eyelashes.

Rose sighed heavily and fastened her robe. "Okay fine. Let's go," she agreed, following her younger sister out into the hallway. "Any idea what his cabin number is?" she asked after a few seconds.

"It's got to be somewhere in general lodging," Roxanne shrugged.

"Do you have any idea how many decks 'general lodging' covers?" Rose rolled her eyes. "It's not like we're just going to walk up to a door and it'll be the right room, the odds of that are-are you even listening to me?"

Roxanne had already walked across the hall and was knocking on a door. Rose slouched after her. Just then, the door swung open, revealing a twenty something year old guy with shaggy blonde hair and piercing green eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked somewhat rudely.

"Er, yes actually..." Roxanne shifted nervously on her heels, then she noticed the surfboard in his room. "Do you know Alex Nichols?" she asked. She knew it was a long shot, but they had to start somewhere.

"Duh. He's only my best friend...why?" the guy asked, confused.

"We had a bit of a misunderstanding last night, I wanted to explain things, he deserves that much," Roxanne said truthfully.

"You're that Roxanne chick aren't you?" the guy cocked an accusing eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I feel awful," Roxanne admitted, looking at her feet.

"You should. What kind of b*tch does that to a guy?" the guy snapped. "And you can come back later, Al's sleeping," he added, stepping back into his room and starting to close the door.

Rose grabbed the door, she'd had enough of his attitude. "Hey, I have an idea. Instead of being such a complete asshole, why don't you go get your friend and let my sister apologize?" she snapped.

The guy's eyes went wide in shock and he glanced behind himself, then back at the DeWitt Bukater sisters. "What's your name, anyways 'dude'?" Rose asked.

"Jake..." the guy looked a bit scared.

"OK Jake, go get Alex, NOW," Rose demanded, impatiently crossing her arms.

Jake backed away into the room, and slowly shut the door behind him. "I think you scared him shitless," Roxanne giggled.

Rose giggled too. "I think so..." she said.

The door swung open again, and Alex stepped out into the hallway. He looked tired; his hair messy, his eyes fighting to stay open, and his pajamas disheveled. He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms. "If you're here to beg for another chance, forget it, I don't date whores," he said.

Roxanne bit back the urge to insult him back. "Look, you deserve an explanation. I really like you, I think I might love you, but I'm in a really tough...er...situation," she told him.

Alex cocked a suspicious eyebrow. "What kind of situation?" he asked in a tone that was furious, yet concerned.

Roxanne took a deep breath and looked at Rose for reassurance. Rose nodded for her to go ahead. "All right, listen, because this is really complicated. Are you ready?" she asked.

Alex nodded. "Go for it," he said.

"The truth is...I'm engaged. But before you get mad, understand that I have no control over the situation whatsoever. I'm from a very old and extremely wealthy family, I was betrothed at birth. This man that I'm to marry is an absolute prick. I can't stand him. He's a cocky jerk, and a very possessive one too. He was all over me at dinner, but I purposely left alone so I could go and get ready for our show. I really like you Alex, and if you care about me at all, I could really use your help," Roxanne explained, gazing pleadingly into his eyes.

"So...you like me...but you can't be with me?" Alex asked, confused.

"Yes, but I want you, not my prick of a fiancée. There is a way that we could be together, but you'd have to help me. Would you help me, or is this too much baggage for you?" Roxanne asked nervously.

Alex seemed to be contemplating this. "Give me one good reason I should help you. There's plenty of hot girls on this ship, I mean you're the only one I've felt sparks with so far...but that doesn't mean there aren't others," he said after a few minutes.

Roxanne bit her lip. "Every time I look at you I feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. There's a special connection between us, I can feel it. Have you never sensed when you're in the same room with your soulmate? I haven't either, until I boarded this ship. If you help me, I'm yours," she said.

Alex scratched his chin. "So who exactly is your asshole fiancée anyways?" he asked.

"Caledon Hockley, or as my sister and I call him, Mister Cockley. Oh, and did I mention that he's thirteen whole years older than me? Yeah, it's gross," Roxanne replied.

"You mean, like, of Hockley Enterprises? That guy must be loaded!" Alex exclaimed.

"I don't care about his money. Not all rich girls care about fine jewels and designer gowns, you know," Roxanne laughed.

"Yeah I can tell, judging by your pink bunny pajamas," Alex joked.

"Shut up. Hey, have I introduced you to my sister yet?" Roxanne asked, nodding towards Rose, who was leaning against the opposite wall and trying not to fall back asleep.

Alex shook his head. "Nope," he replied.

Roxanne nudged her elder sister. Rose's eyes snapped open and she muffled a loud yawn. "Alex, this is my sister Rose Dawson," Roxanne said. "Rose, this is Alex."

Alex smiled and extended his hand, Rose shook it. "Thank you so much for listening to Roxanne's apology. You must understand, our mother is...difficult. She's obsessed with money and maintaining her social status," she said. "She flipped an absolute shit when I defied them and married an electrician."

"No problem. I mean, I'm not rich or anything, but it sounds like this whole situation is really effed up," Alex laughed. "I'm so sorry I blew up at you like that Roxanne, let's go see a show tonight instead," he said, looking towards Roxanne again.

"I'd love to," Roxanne smiled shyly.

"Cool, see you at 9 o'clock, yeah?" Alex grinned.

"9 o'clock," Roxanne agreed, she turned to follow Rose back down the hallway, glancing back to smile at Alex right before he shut his cabin door.

Rose shoved her sister into a deserted corner. "Omigod that was soooo adorable!" she giggled.

Roxanne grinned. "I know! He's so cute! I just want to be with him so badly! Now to somehow get rid of Cal...but HOW?!" she said with a sigh.

"I'm not sure Rox, but this is making for a perfect romance tale at sea!" Rose gushed.

"Yeah, I just hope we get our happy ending," Roxanne muttered.

They kept walking down the hallway until they reached Jack's cabin again. "Well I'm going back to bed, see ya later," Rose said, quietly opening the door. Roxanne waved and continued down towards the elevator.

Rose slipped back into bed next to a snoring Jack. "You're my happy ending," she whispered, kissing the side of his face. Jack's eyes slowly fluttered open and he flashed her a soft grin.

Once she'd reached the first class suite again, Roxanne walked into the parlor room to see her mother sitting in an armchair, with a cup of piping hot tea. "Well well, where have you been young lady?" she snapped.

"Visiting with Rose, she spent the night downstairs," Roxanne replied casually.

"You do realize that Mr. Hockley and I heard you talking to yourself last night, he knows now that you don't wish to marry him, and is greatly upset...as am I for that matter," Ruth said.

Roxanne sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Well it's true. I can't stand him, and I can't stand that you're forcing me into all of this shit. There I said it, Mother. I'm done being your pathetic little puppet!" she yelled.

Ruth's eyes sparkled in fury. "Is your sister feeding you all of this nonsense?" she asked.

"No, but I know that she agrees with me," Roxanne snapped.

"How dare you go against me!" Ruth shouted angrily.

"You are SO pathetic Mother!" Roxanne shouted back, storming into her room and slamming the door behind her.

Ruth rushed over and slapped the door a few times, before retreating back to her armchair with a sigh. Roxanne climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up over herself. _I'm hopless in love... _she thought.

Downstairs, Alex rolled over in his bed. "I think I'm gonna give Roxanne another chance, she explained everything, we're seeing the show tonight instead," he said.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want dude, but don't come whining to me if she plays you again Bro," he replied.

Alex shrugged. "Hey, I can't help it, I'm helpless in love," he admitted. And it was true, oh so true.


	7. Cruise Ship Rendezvous(s

**A/N: This is a more PG-13 chapter...hope you enjoy! :) **

**I UPDATED/MODIFIED THIS CHAPTER FROM IT'S ORIGINAL VERSION (I took it down and re-posted it b/c I didn't like what I wrote the first time).**

* * *

**~Cruise Ship Rendezvous(s)~** _April 11th 2014_

A few hours later, everyone was finishing breakfast. This time, now that all secrets were out, Cal was finished being "Mr. Nice Guy" and had his first class group sit at a separate table, as to not have a repeat of dinner.

Roxanne stared off into space, and occasionally nibbled on her waffles. "Oh by the way, Rose dear, congratulations on yet another baby!" Ruth said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Rose looked up, startled as she nearly spit coffee all over the table. "What are you talking about, M-Mother?" she stammered, eyes wide.

"Oh you know dear, the baby you told your sister about last night, but never bothered to tell your dear old mother..." Ruth replied, delicately breaking a piece of bacon in half.

"I figured you wouldn't care. You never want to spend time with Josie and Jackson, you hate my husband, so I didn't want to trouble you with it," Rose shrugged, biting into a large and juicy strawberry.

"Don't be absurd darling, of course I care!" Ruth insisted.

"Oh really? Then why is my family sitting at a different table? I know why, because the only thing you care about is kissing Hockley's ass because you can't stand the idea of Roxanne not marrying a rich heir! I know exactly how this family operates, marry money or you're as good as shunned!" Rose snapped irritably.

Cal's eyes were wide in shock, and Roxanne looked away to avoid giggling. Ruth remained perfectly calm. "Oh no Rosiekins, if you were shunned, you'd be sitting at the peasant table too," she explained coolly.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh so now it's the peasant table? Great Mother. You know what, this fancy table is no place for an electrician's wife, I should really be sitting over there too..." she said, getting up and grabbing her food.

Ruth watched, infuriated, as Rose stalked across the room and sat at the other table. "Insolent girl..." she muttered. She looked over at Roxanne. "I'm still peeved with you young lady, but compared to your sister, you're my favorite," she mumbled, shaking her head.

Roxanne slowly sipped her tea after taking a small bite of toast. "Gee thanks," she muttered, not loud enough for anyone else to hear. Cal seemed to notice her distant attitude, and reached out to clasp her hand across the table.

"Could I speak with you, Miss DeWitt Bukater?" he asked politely.

"Now?" Roxanne asked, startled, looking around.

"Yes. Excuse us, Mrs. DeWitt Bukater," Cal said, gently taking Roxanne's arm in his and leading her out of the dining room. Ruth watched them go, nibbling on her fruit cup, greatly interested.

Cal pulled Roxanne behind a corner in the hallway. "Listen, and listen good. I realize that you don't wish to marry me, and are probably running around with other men behind my back, but I want it understood that you WILL meet me at the altar," he said.

Roxanne couldn't say she was shocked, Cal was bound to find out soon enough how miserable she was. "No one can force me to marry you. Not my mother, and certainly not you. I don't care about whatever deal our fathers made. I think you're an arrogant jerk. So f*cking what if my mother needs the money to maintain her high society status, why doesn't she go marry another rich guy. My sister is happy as an electrician's wife with two awesome kids and one on the way, I want that too, and I could never have that with someone like you," she replied, trying to keep her cool.

Cal's face reddened in fury. "There's already another man, isn't there? Damnit Roxanne, you know you aren't allowed to do that!" he raged, slapping the wall in frustration.

Roxanne shrugged. "So what if there is, I'd never be stupid enough to give you his name," she spat back defiantly.

Cal yanked his hand off of her arm. "You're hopeless! Your mother and I are going to have a serious chat with you later, young lady!" he yelled, storming back into the dining room. His face was beet red with fury.

"What the f*ck ever..." Roxanne said, stalking off.

The rest of the morning and afternoon was pretty uneventful. They all had lunch, and Roxanne joined the Dawsons and De Rossis on deck to enjoy the pool and sunshine. Still a bit of a distance from their first stop, they had to entertain themselves on the ship, not that there wasn't plenty to do...the ship was huge.

Later, Roxanne went back up to first class to get dressed for dinner. She'd nearly forgotten about her earlier argument with Cal, and walked inside to a rude awakening. "Sit down," ordered her mother with her hands on her hips.

Roxanne sighed and did as she was told. "What did I do now, mother?" she asked dryly.

"Mr. Hockley told me about the argument you two got into before," Ruth said as Cal walked into the room.

"We both know there's another man, and that is unacceptable," Cal said. He strolled over to the sofa where she was sitting, hands in his pockets. "You will not be seeing this man anymore, whoever he may be," he added angrily.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me?" Roxanne snapped defiantly.

"Let me put it this way. The next man, aside from Mr. Dawson or Mr. De Rossi, that I see you with... I will have him arrested," Cal threatened.

"You wouldn't dare! On what charges?" Roxanne roared, standing up quickly.

"Well if I told you, that would spoil the fun, now wouldn't it? Oh no my dear, I have a few plans up my sleeve," Cal said with a cocky smirk.

"You're a pathetic bastard, you won't get away with this," Roxanne said through clenched teeth.

"We'll just see about that. Dinner starts in thirty minutes, you best be there, or else," Cal snapped. He linked arms with Ruth, and stalked out of the cabin, slamming the door behind them.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and went into her room. She grabbed her phone to text Alex; _Hey...I'm really sorry. I don't think we should go to the show tonight. Meet me under the c-deck staircase after dinner. I must speak to you._

She knew going to the show would be too risky. Now that Cal and her mother both knew what was going on, they needed to be way more careful not to be seen together. Alex texted her back; _Oh...um...okay. See ya there._

Roxanne put on her least favorite dress and headed down to the dining room. She was disappointed to see that Rose and the others were sitting on the complete opposite side of the room. Cal had carefully chosen the most isolated table. "Oh good, you showed up. I ordered you chicken parmesean, that's what I'm having," Cal said, gesturing for her to sit beside him.

"Whatever," Roxanne sighed and looked away.

"Don't you dare be daydreaming about that other man now," Ruth warned sternly, delicately slicing a piece of bread in half.

"Yeah, got it," Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"It would be in your best interest to drop the attitude, deary," Ruth said snootily.

"I'm sure it would," Roxanne said dryly. She seriously gave zero sh*ts at this point.

Ruth and Cal shared an exhausted look, and went back to eating their salads. Roxanne desperately wanted to be sitting with the Dawsons and De Rossis across the room, atleast over there she'd be having fun. For just a brief second, she was so jealous of Rose and Helga; they were married to the men they loved while she was stuck with Cal.

At the other table, everyone was talking about the babies and baby names. "So if it's a boy Jason Ralph, or if it's a girl Jenna Rachel..." Rose was saying, twirling pasta noodles around her fork.

"Aww I love it!" Helga agreed with a bright smile, sipping her iced tea.

"We were thinking about either Johan Peder Stefano or Kaja Rebekka Stefania, gender permitting," Fabrizio said.

"You guys always come up with the best mixed Norwegian/Italian names," Jack laughed.

Olaf's eyes were wide. Both couples had just told their kids the news over dinner. "I can't believe you guys are having another one...keep it in your pants Dad!" he said.

Helga nearly choked on a noodle. "Olaf!" she scolded, turning a deep shade of red.

Gerda laughed. "Olaf is naughty...you should punish him," she offered. "I'm excited about the new baby, mommy," she added. Helga smiled.

Josie patted Rose's belly. "I'm excited too mom," she said. "I hope it's a girl," she added.

Jackson shook his head. "No it's a boy!" he insisted. Jack and Rose both laughed.

Bjorg stuffed a large slice of cheese pizza in his mouth. "Is our baby a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"We don't know yet, silly!" Helga laughed, rubbing her son's back gently as she took another sip of iced tea.

"When you know?" Asdis asked, curious.

"In a few months," Fabrizio chuckled. He took a swig of beer and ate some french fries, then hugged Helga closer to him and gently kissed the side of her face.

Jack took a large bite of his steak and washed it down with the rest of his beer. "Hey guys, you wanna check out the arcade after dinner?" he asked, looking around the table at all the kids.

Olaf, Bjorg, and Jackson all bounced up and down in their seats excitedly. "Yeah!" they all yelled at the same time.

Even the girls were excited. "I saw a big pink cat if you win lots of tickets, I wanna go win it!" Josie said.

"I wanna win the lava lamp!" Gerda chimed in.

"TICKETS!" Asdis squeaked, clapping her hands together.

Fabrizio looked at Jack. "I've been dying to check it out man," he laughed. Jack grinned.

Helga fed Sindre a piece of fruit. "I think daddy and Uncle Jack want to go play like big kids, so they're using you guys to get in..." she teased.

Rose giggled. "Seriously," she agreed.

Fabrizio whispered in Jack's ear. "I think they're making fun of us because they want sex."

Jack grinned mischeviously. "Let's give them what they want then. I'll tell Rose that you're watching the kids so we can...ya know. Then you tell Helga that I'm watching the kids so you can...ya know. So we'll both walk the kids to the arcade, tell them to stay put and not get into anything, and then go fool around with our baby mamas," he suggested.

Fabrizio grinned "Deal."

They all finished dinner and left the dining room to go downstairs. "Hey Jack and I are gonna walk the kids to the arcade, then he said he'd watch them for awhile, so I'll come back here and maybe we can have a little fun eh?" Fabrizio whispered to Helga, a sly grin across his face.

"Okay," Helga giggled.

Jack looked at Rose. "I'm gonna walk the kids to the arcade with Fabio, and he said he'd stay and watch them for awhile, so I'll come back to the cabin and we can take that much needed alone time we've been talking about..." he whispered.

"Alright," Rose giggled.

"Come on guys!" Fabrizio and Jack motioned for all the kids to follow him towards the arcade while Rose and Helga went back to their cabins.

Fabrizio opened the door to the arcade. It was a large room filled with various games and ticket prizes, the walls were bright red and yellow, and the carpet was black with glow-n-the dark designs. "RACE YA!" Olaf yelled, charging towards the racing games. Bjorg and Jackson ran after him.

Josie, Gerda, and Asdis were dancing in a circle. "Let's go by the ticket winning spinny wheel!" they shouted, running towards the colorful and flashing ticket winning wheel games.

Fabrizio picked up Sindre. "I'll be right back," he said. He ran over to the girls. "Gerda, watch your brother, Uncle Jack and I will be back in a little bit OK?" Gerda nodded and grabbed Sindre's tiny hand.

Jack was telling the boys the same thing. "Stay right here guys, don't leave this room. We'll be back a little later," he instructed. Jackson and Bjorg nodded, but Olaf wasn't listening, he was too busy crashing into skyscrapers.

Back in the Dawson cabin, Rose helped herself to a steaming hot bath, in the hopes that Jack would soon join her. In the De Rossi cabin, Helga changed into some lingerie and threw on her bathrobe. She grabbed a magazine and jumped on the bed, opening the front of the top part of her robe.

Fabrizio and Jack snuck out of the arcade and walked back to their respective cabins. Jack knocked on his door first. "Come iiiiin!" Rose's voice floated through the air on the other side of the door, he grinned.

Fabrizio opened his door next. Helga was laying on the bed, her robe open on top to expose a bright raspberry colored bra that was obviously a push-up. "Mama Mia..." he breathed.

"Hey there," Helga smiled seductively, throwing her magazine on the floor and sitting up to face him.

"Whoa you look... just like you did at senior prom when I got you got pregnant with Olaf..." Fabrizio panted, stripping to nothing but his boxers.

"Well I didn't wear lingerie on the dance floor silly," Helga giggled.

"No I meant this is like what you wore _under _your dress..." Fabrizio grinned, jumping on the bed and kissing her passionately. "Dear God...Sindre's a lucky little bastard," he wheezed, cupping her breasts. Helga ruffled his sweaty hair as they whispered smut and sweet nothings to eachother.

Jack took off his dinner attire and hopped in the tub with Rose. The whole bathroom was warm, and steam fogged the glass mirrors. Rose had even taken the liberty of lighting a few candles. "This is so f*cking hot..." Jack whispered, his warm breath tickled the back of Rose's neck.

"Don't hold back, Jack," Rose panted, resting her head against his chest as they basked in the steamy warmth.

Back in the dining room, Cal, Ruth, and Roxanne all finished their dinner. "Excuse me," Roxanne said, taking one last sip of wine before getting up.

"And where are you going?" Ruth inquired suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it," Roxanne snapped, stalking off.

She compulsivly checked to make sure no one was following her, as she rushed down a few flights of stairs. She hid under the c-deck staircase, as planned. Sure enough, footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer, and then Alex joined her under the staircase.

"Shh," Roxanne put a finger to his lips. "We must be quiet."

Alex looked confused. "So...why can't we see the show?" he asked in a low voice.

Roxanne smiled sadly. "Listen, we can't be seen together," she said.

"What? Why?" Alex stuttered. "What happened to that whole apology this morning?"

"I know I know I know," Roxanne sighed. "My fiancee and my mother know that I've been seeing another guy. My fiancee threatened to get the next guy he sees me with arrested, so we need to be more careful," she explained.

"Arrested?" Alex whisper-yelled. "Okay what the hell is this Roxanne? This isn't what I signed up for..." he said uneasily.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Roxanne buried her face in her hands. "Look, if you don't want to do this anymore, I get it. Just know that I really like you."

With that, she turned on her heel to leave. "Wait..." Alex stopped her, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Roxanne was confused.

"I really like you too...we'll come up with something," Alex told her with a sincere smile.

"Really?" Roxanne asked hopefully.

"Really, you're a pretty cool chick Roxanne. Even if you don't surf..." Alex chuckled.

"I think my mother and fiancee probably went back to their cabin...would you walk around the deck with me?" Roxanne offered.

"Sure," Alex grinned and linked arms with her.

Back in first class, Cal was relaxing in the parlor with his laptop and a glass of wine. He checked his watch, it was nearly 8 o'clock at night. Roxanne hadn't returned for twenty-six minutes now. "For your sake darling, you better be in one of the ladies rooms on this ship...and nowhere else!" he muttered.

Alex and Roxanne walked slowly around the deck. "The sky looks almost stormy...it did last night too, but nothing happened," Alex commented.

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's weird," she agreed.

"So...what do you do for fun? You already know I'm a surfer, I want to know more about you," Alex wanted to know.

"I really like writing...I have my own blog site. It's just so cool being able to express yourself and your feelings through colorful, figurative language...I know, it's geeky," Roxanne giggled.

"No I think that's awesome. So are you more of an artsy type?" Alex asked.

"You could say that," Roxanne smiled. "What about you?" she asked.

"I like the fine arts as much as the next guy. Next to surfing, I really like music," Alex replied.

"Really? What kinds of music?" Roxanne inquired, eyes wide in interest.

"All kinds," Alex grinned. "I've got a guitar...maybe I'll play for you sometime."

"I'd like that," Roxanne smiled shyly, looking at her feet.

Just then, she felt a strange feeling of fear wash over her, and turned around to see Cal coming down a flight of stairs onto the main deck. "Oh God...it's my fiancee!" she whispered, panicked. "What now?"

Alex looked up and squinted. "Oh shit..." he groaned.

"Wait...he doesn't see us yet, come on we gotta get out of here!" Roxanne whispered.

"Hang on...I know a place where we can go," Alex said with a grin of realization.

They rushed down a few hallways and down a few flights of stairs before reaching a large metal door. "We'll...be...safe...down here," he panted.

Roxanne squinted, the words 'Cargo Hold' appeared faintly on the door. "Okay, let's go in," she agreed. Finally, she'd get to enjoy a little rendezvous with Alex.

* * *

**a/n2: If you wanna see Ralex (that's what I'm naming them), Felga, and Rack get it on...stay tuned for chapter 8! :P**

**OH! And make sure to check out the latest chapter of 'Intersecting Paths' by NoScrubs4Me!**


	8. Foolish Fools Fooling Around

**A/N: This is the chapter where all your favorite couples 'get it on'...don't worry, I'll keep it T (no *graphic sex* will be described).**

**Make sure to check out 'Intersecting Paths' by NoScrubs4Me!**

* * *

**~Foolish Fools Fooling Around~ **_April 11th 2014_

Fabrizio and Helga rolled around on their bed, in the middle of an intense make-out session while they fooled around. "Faster...no slower..." Helga whimpered, stroking her husband's sweaty hair. They were both panting.

"Oh shit baby, this was sooo worth it for me and Jack to leave the kids in the arcade for a bit while we showed our girls how much we appreciate them..." Fabrizio breathed seductively, his hot breath on his wife's neck.

"Oh God...what the hell are you? The sex king?...yes you are," Helga panted. Suddenly a weird look came over her face. "Wait...you and Jack are both fooling around right now?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Mhmm.." Fabrizio mumbled between kisses.

"That means the kids are all alone. You told me that Jack would be with the kids right now, and then you'd watch them on his turn...did Jack lie to Rose too?" Helga asked, suddenly very annoyed. She sat up and tied her bathrobe. "Fabrizio De Rossi, you know better than to leave our babies alone on a big cruise ship! Especially OUR kids...because they will always find ways to cause trouble!" she snapped.

Fabrizio's face turned a deep shade of red. He sat up and threw his shirt back on. "Shit..." he muttered, realizing too late that he'd just revealed his and Jack's secret plan. Now Helga was pissed at him. "I know, it was stupid...I'm sorry," he said.

Helga crossed her arms. "Well now we better go check and make sure they're still all in the arcade," she huffed.

Fabrizio grinned slyly. "Okay fine...after this," he said, running his hand through her long blonde waves and kissing her again. He figured as long as the kids had something to entertain them, they would stay put and out of trouble, and the arcade had enough games to last for hours of fun.

"Damn it Fabrizio, you know I can't resist you, sexy beast!" Helga mumbled, allowing Fabrizio to push her back down against the soft sheets again. Fabrizio just grinned and climbed on top of her.

In the cabin across the hall, Jack and Rose let their bath water run higher and higher, until they were encircled by a mass of bubbles. The steam from the warm water had fogged all the mirrors, and the room smelled of candles and floral soaps. "This is definitely the best place we've ever f*cked..." Jack whispered with a sly grin.

Rose giggled softly, her head still against his chest. "I know, and to think, a bathtub of all places..." she smiled. What Jack was doing to her under the water and bubbles was for them to know, and no one else to find out.

"I can't remember the last time I've felt so relaxed..." Jack mumbled, burying his face in his wife's flaming red locks.

"It's so nice we can do this, remind me to thank Fabrizio..." Rose murmured, snuggling against him in the warm water.

"Uh...yeah...sure," Jack said uneasily, realizing how pissed Rose would be if she found out they lied. He knew the kids were probably fine because the arcade could keep them busy for hours, but he also knew Rose would still be angry.

Rose looked up at him. "Why did you hesitate?" she asked, confused.

Jack swallowed hard. "Er...what do you mean?" he stuttered, pretending to count the bubbles.

Rose sighed heavily, she was smarter than that. "Let me guess, you and Fabrizio told Helga and I that you guys would take turns watching the kids, but I'm assuming he and Helga are fooling around right now just like we are. Right?" she asked.

"Uh...yes," Jack admitted, a sheepish grin across his face.

"So you lied?" Rose asked, an annoyed edge in her voice.

"Yeah. I know we shouldn't have done that, but the kids are in the arcade so I'm sure they're fine. I'm sorry, will you please consider forgiving me?" Jack gave her sad puppy eyes.

"What will you give me for it?" Rose asked with a mischevious giggle.

"Anything you want," Jack grinned slyly.

"Fine," Rose smiled, leaning against him as they slowly sank down under the steamy bubbles into the warm water.

Cal had grown extremely impatient, and after searching all around the main deck, he decided to check the lower decks. He was going to start with her sister's cabin. Slowly, he knocked on the door. To his suprise, it was already open a crack, so he pushed it and went inside.

Their cabin was a lot smaller than the first class suite, but it looked cozy enough and was brightly lit. "Hello? Is Roxanne in here?" he called, looking around the room. He had a bad feeling that she was somewhere else, doing unspeakable things with another man.

"Did you hear that?" Rose whispered.

"Yeah...maybe it's one of the kids," Jack nodded.

"Come on, we better go see..." Rose sighed, slowly getting up and reaching for her robe.

"Alright," Jack agreed. He got up also, wrapping a towel around his waist, and following his wife out of the bathroom. Expecting to see Josie and Jackson, naturally, they were shocked when they saw Cal standing in the middle of their room. "What the hell are you doin' here Hockley?" Jack roared, startled.

Rose's eyes were wide. "Yes, what are you doing here?" she snapped, tying her robe tightly.

Cal backed away and held up his hands defensively. "I'm looking for your sister, she left dinner early and hasn't returned, I wanted to see if she was in here," he explained.

"No, she isn't," Rose replied tersely.

"Sorry to bother you then," Cal muttered, stalking out of the room.

"He thinks he can just barge into our room like that?" Jack asked, infuriated.

"Well...you did leave the door open sweetheart," Rose reminded him.

"That's not the point!" Jack shook his head. "The nerve of some people, just 'cause he's rich he thinks he's entitled to everything..." he muttered.

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. "Let's go get the kids," she said. She slid on some slippers and opened the cabin door. Jack followed closely behind her. They got to the arcade and looked around. Shockingly enough, the ship was still in one piece, and all the kids were playing nicely in the far corner of the room on some racing games.

Jack walked over. "Hey kids, it's late, probably time for bed," he said, looking at his watch.

Josie groaned. "But Daaaaad!" she whined.

Jackson frowned. "One more race?" he pleaded.

"No! Come on guys, we're leaving," Jack chuckled, ushering his children towards Rose. Then he turned to the De Rossi kids. "I'll bring you guys back to your mom and dad's cabin," he said.

"Oh fine," Olaf said reluctantly.

All the kids followed Jack and Rose out of the arcade. They went to Fabrizio and Helga's cabin first, where Jack banged on the door. "Open up! We got the kids!" he called.

"...you want me to tickle you here?" Fabrizio grinned, reaching up Helga's bathrobe.

"Mhmm..." Helga giggled, closing her legs around his waist.

"Helloooooo! We've got the kids!" Jack banged on the door again.

This time, both of them scrambled out of bed. Fabrizio rushed to the door, shirtless, only in his underwear. "Hey! Damn, it's late. I guess we lost track of the time. Thanks for getting 'em guys," he grinned, clapping his friend on the back. Olaf and Gerda, being the oldest of their siblings, giggled. They knew what their parents had been up to, even though the younger kids didn't.

"No problem," Jack grinned. He and Rose retreated back to their cabin.

Down at the cargo hold, Alex was trying to find a way to open the door. They had thought they could just get in, but it was locked and bolted shut. "Well...so much for our little rendezvous," Alex muttered.

Roxanne looked down at her feet. "Maybe it's too soon anyways. I mean, we did only just meet yesterday. It was obviously instant chemistry, but I'm not sure we should be taking any physical next steps just yet, if you know what I'm saying..." she admitted.

"Sure we should. I really like you Roxanne. I know this is crazy and I know it makes no sense. But...I want to feel you. I want to be inside of you," Alex pleaded.

"I want to feel you too, I want to feel you inside of me. It just feels so...wrong," Roxanne said.

"Then let's make it feel right," Alex grinned hopefully.

Roxanne bit her lip. "Damnit it, this is so wrong, let's do it," she gave in. If she did end up being forced to marry Cal, atleast Alex would have her virginity, and that made her feel better...happier.

Alex kicked the door with all his might, and it finally gave way. It swung open to reveal a large room filled with cardboard boxes, equipment, and various other objects. "Look up there!" Roxanne exclaimed suddenly. Alex looked up to see that there was a skylight in the ceiling.

But it was what his gaze fell on when he looked down that really mattered. "No check this!" he exclaimed. Roxanne turned to see him pointing at a bright red sports car in the center of the room. "Who the hell brings their sports car on a cruise?"

Roxanne shrugged, but it was definitely a nice and very expensive looking car. "It's nice...that's for sure," she said breathlessly. "Maybe someone wants to drive it around the islands," she giggled.

Alex grinned. "Yeah probably, I say we do some driving of our own..." he suggested mischeviously.

"I like the way you think Mr. Nichols," Roxanne said.

"I like your thinking ways too, Miss DeWitt Bukater," Alex replied. Roxanne giggled again.

Alex led Roxanne to the car and opened the backseat door for her. Then he got in the front and beeped the horn. "Where to Miss?" he asked in a chauffeur's voice.

Roxanne smiled. "To the stars..." she said, dragging Alex into the backseat with her. "I want you to have my virginity, in case things go horribly wrong and I have to marry that obnoxious jerk Cal. I don't want him to have that satisfaction," she panted.

Alex nodded. "So you aren't afraid?" he asked.

Roxanne shook her head. "No..." she whispered. "Put your hands on me, Alex." Alex did that and beyond. The temperature inside the car seemed to go up a few hundred degrees and the windows fogged up, as Roxanne and Alex hooked up like lovesick puppies.

Fabrizio and Helga had crawled back into bed, after putting all of their children to sleep. "I'm tired..." Fabrizio yawned, holding Helga closer to him. He loved her more than the world itself, and was so glad he'd gotten some alone time to show her that.

"Same," she mumbled, snuggling into his chest. The De Rossi family was quickly fast asleep.

Jack and Rose had gotten their kids to sleep as well. "You wanna go for round two, bedroom edition?" Jack suggested.

"No!" Rose laughed. "I'm exhausted, relaxing in that hot water made me sleepy," she told him.

"Okay, okay, yeah...I'm actually pretty tired myself," Jack agreed with a sleepy smile. He wanted to tell Rose so many things that night, how much he loved her and appreciated her, but he was fast asleep with drool coming down in a matter of seconds. Rose shrugged, and closed her eyes. She let herself travel far far away to a kingdom of dreams.

Cal wandered up and down the hallways. He was determined to find Roxanne, now matter where she was or how long it took. He headed down a few more flights of stairs. _Damnit you stupid girl, don't make me hunt you down like some sort of childish game!_

Time had completely frozen inside the car. Two souls had become one, and a hand reached up and swiped the glass window of the car. Two bodies held eachother, panting and sweating, as their activities came to an end. "You're trembling," Roxanne noted.

"I'll be alright," Alex reassured her.

"I think I love you, Alex."

"I think I love you too, Roxanne."

Cal was making his way around the ship. The forbidden lovers didn't have much time. Cal wanted to find them, and by any means would he complete his quest.

* * *

**a/n2: If you couldn't tell when I was writing about Felga and Rack going to sleep...I was about to fall asleep myself. Lol it's 2:06 here... :P hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for the next update...things are going to get shaken up a bit!**


	9. Tropical Seastorms

**a/n: Sorry for the delayed update! My ship sank and I to get a new computer...Haha j/k. But seriously...I just got back from my cruise aboard the RMS Writer's Block. Enjoy this update...this past weekend was crazy...next weekend I'll definitely have another update.**

**Thanks to my cousin aka my silent co-author!**

* * *

**~Tropical Seastorms~ **_April 11th 2014_

Cal was walking down a long corridor at the bottom of the ship. "I'll find you Roxanne..." he muttered, checking around himself in all directions, searching for her. Just then, he came to the hallway leading to the ship's cargo hold. He noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

Inside the car, Roxanne continued to make out with Alex. Even though it was only their second day knowing each other, sparks flew through the air between them. Everything they were doing, everything they had done, just felt so _right_. Roxanne didn't love Cal, and she wasn't sure if she loved Alex or not, but she couldn't deny such a passionate connection.

"This is amazing," Alex breathed, stroking her fiery hair.

"I know...this is insane," Roxanne whispered, caressing his face.

"I've heard a lot of crazy love stories, but this takes the cake," Alex agreed, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

"I need you," Roxanne said, not really thinking or caring about what she was saying, she was simply speaking her present feelings.

Cal slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, and then he saw it, no...he saw _them_. There was an expensive sports car in the center of the room, and two shadowy figures seemed to be doing unspeakable things inside behind the tinted windows.

"Roxanne? I know you're in here! You can't hide!" he yelled triumphantly, shaking his fists in the air. Just then, there was a loud electrical sizzle-crack sound, and the room was plunged into pitch darkness. "F**K!" Cal shouted, infuriated.

"Oh shit! I have to go..." Roxanne muttered, quickly scrambling back into her clothes. Alex did the same. He kissed her one more time before they both crept out of the car and escaped the pitch black cargo hold. Cal was left stumbling around in the dark, shouting Roxanne's name in rage.

Navigating with nothing but the light from her phone screen, Roxanne ran back up to first class. Just then, the captain's voice came over the loud speaker. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE DO NOT PANIC. We're directly in the path of a severe tropical storm. The power has gone out and we're unsure when it will be back on. Please keep off the outer decks and stay inside. Wait for further directions." There was a burst of static and then it clicked off.

All electricity was off in the ship, the loudspeaker was the only electrical thing working because it was hooked up to a tiny generator in the captain's quarters. Cal cussed again and kicked some boxes out of his way, before storming out of the cargo hold, nearly falling flat on his face as he left. "Shit!"

Roxanne rushed into her room and slammed the door. She crawled into bed and pulled the sheets high up over herself. Now when Cal came storming in, he couldn't prove anything.

Meanwhile, from first class to general class, passengers were starting to get out of bed to see what was going on. As they stepped out of their cabins, each and every one of them was greeted with pitch dark hallways.

"What's happening Mommy?" Bjorg whispered, pulling on Helga's robe.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie, it's just a storm," Helga said, hugging him close against her leg.

"Hey Jack!" Fabrizio called across the hall, motioning for the Dawsons to come and join them in front of their door. "You know what's going on?" he asked.

"Captain said some severe storm, I guess it caused the power to go off, not really sure what to do now though..." Jack shrugged, looking around at all the confused and sleepy passengers.

Helga was holding Sindre, who was chewing on his stuffed puppy's ear. Gerda and Asdis huddled together under Gerda's big purple blanket, because the heat had also apparently shut off and the cold sea air was drifting in. Olaf was looking over his dad's shoulder to see Jack's phone screen displaying the weather at their current location, while Bjorg still clung to Helga.

Rose rocked a snoring Jackson back and forth in her arms as she walked up to stand closer to Jack. "Has the storm started yet?" she asked curiously. A shivering Josie stood on her tiptoes to see the phone, too.

"Not yet, it's about to though, there's no way the ship could turn in time," Jack explained, pulling up a map of the area.

"I don't understand all the hype, it's not like we're on the Titanic or anything...I'm going back to bed," Helga huffed tiredly, running a hand through her silky blonde waves.

Just as she said that however, a huge clap of thunder startled everyone in the hallway. Jack cocked an eyebrow at his best friend's wife. "Still wanna be alone in your cabin Helga?" he smirked.

Helga rolled her eyes and softly pecked Sindre's forehead. Fabrizio wrapped an arm around her. "Don't listen to Jack-ass, he's just teasing you Helgs," he chuckled, playfully elbowing Jack in the ribs.

"Shut up Fag-brizio..." Jack laughed, elbowing him back. Gerda snickered.

"Fair enough," Fabrizio grinned.

"Whoa! Look at that lightning bolt!" Josie squeaked, pointing.

"That was giant...let's stand back a bit more," Rose said uneasily, ushering her kids back towards their cabin door. Everyone was looking out the big glass window at the end of the hallway, out onto the dark ocean. Every few minutes lightning would flash, but that last one was bigger than the others. It had ripped a large yellow streak through the bluish-blackness. The water almost looked purple.

All the passengers in the hallway were silent, watching the beginning of the promised severe tropical storm. "Damn I wish I could have gotten a mental picture of that ass before the lights went out," said a voice next to Helga.

"Babe, you know what it looks like," Helga giggled.

"You bet your ass I do, but that wasn't me..." Fabrizio chuckled.

"Wait what?" Helga asked. Just then... "Fabrizio, get your hand off my ass! It'll still be there later!" she snapped giggling, slapping the hand away.

"I'm holding Asdis," Fabrizio told her uneasily.

"What the...?" Helga's voice now sounded alarmed. She shone her phone light to her left. Standing next to her was a large man who looked to be atleast 50 years old, with a dark and scraggly mustache-beard, he was grinning mischeviously. She screamed and dropped her phone, causing some other people to jump.

Infuriated, Fabrizio crept over and shone his flashlight app directly in the man's face. "Suprise...asshole!" he said, nailing him in the jaw and knocking him over. "Get in the cabin!" he whispered, ushering Helga and the kids back in the room.

That was enough to make Rose take Josie and Jackson back to their cabin. "Ew what a creep!" she whispered to Jack.

"I know right...?" Jack said, following her into the cabin.

"I mean like why Helga? I'm sure he had some other options..." Rose mumbled.

"How do you mean?" Jack asked confused.

"Like I he could have hit on another girl that was in the hallway don't you think?" Rose hinted.

"I guess?" Jack still wasn't catching what she was throwing.

"ME YOU ASSHOLE. I DESERVE IT MORE THAN HER!" Rose screamed, enraged. Her pregnancy hormones were starting to get out of whack, she liked Helga, but she was getting a little sensitive.

"Oh honey..." Jack said, advancing toward her in hopes to confort her, but she quickly stormed out of the cabin. "Hormonal bitch..." he muttered.

Then like the parrot she is, Josie began jumping on the bed and screaming "Hormonal bitch! Hormonal bitch!" Jackson snickered, until one of Josie's feet knocked him square in the face. Jackson initiated a blood curdling scream. Jack put his hands to his face, frustrated.

"Bet you wish the hormonal bitch were here to handle this one," Josie said, elbowing Jack as she walked to the bathroom.

Unlike Rose's tears that were in a direct route to the floor, Rose had no idea where she was headed. Part of it was because she was so lost within herself but the remainder was due to the fact that the lights were still out. *CLANK* "Owww!" Rose whined, rubbing her head. She couldn't see what she hit but it was definately a sharp corner of something or other.

"You okay?" a voice called out through the vast darkness of the hall.

"Yea thanks," Rose said sitting down on the hall floor.

"Sorry about earlier." That's when Rose realized who it was. The creeper who was hitting on Helga.

"Oh no don't worry about it," Rose replied.

"It's just I couldn't resist your beauty," the creepy man explained.

_Ha I knew he liked me better than Helga!_ Just then, a huge flash of lightning lit up the hall as if it were daylight.

"Ew..." the creeper gasped, disgusted.

"What?" Rose asked, alarmed.

"Nothing... I just thought you were the other chick, the hot one," he told her, not bothering to sugarcoat it at all.

"UGHHHHHH!" Rose screamed, getting up and speed walking down the hall. If she didn't have a destination before, she now did. Helga's room.

Fabrizio was fondling Helga in bed. "I really wish I could see your ass right now," Fabrizio joked, bringing back the memories of the creepy man in the hallway just a few moments ago. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll handle this one, might be another bad guy," Fabrizio said jumping out of bed and running to the door. Which probably wasn't the best idea in the dark, but whatever, he managed. He opened the door, and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Listen b*tch, I just wanted to tell you that," Rose began to rant.

"Rose?"

"Fabrizio?"

"Yea...?"

"Oh sorry is Helga there?" Rose asked, turning a bit red with embarassment.

"Year sure...hey baby it's Rose, she wants to talk to you," Fabirizio said. He knew from the way things seemed to be shaping out, he was about to witness a cat fight, and of course he wasn't about to stop it.

"What?" Helga snapped tiredly, walking up to the doorway. She was feeling equally hormonal. To this point, everyone's eyes had adjusted enough so they could make out silhouettes, but nothing more.

"Listen b*tch," Rose said clearing her throat, "I just wanted to tell you that I am way more attractive than you. Like, if there was a beauty pageant right now, I'd win. That is all," Rose said, beginning to stalk off.

"Aweee is someone jealous that they didn't get hit on?" Helga asked mockingly, insulted at Rose's nerve.

Rose stopped in her tracks. "Ew definitely not, that guy was gross...I'm way out of his league, unlike someone," she said.

"Then what is bringing this up?" Helga demanded, ignoring the insults.

"I'm just stating facts," Rose informed her, starting to back up.

"Well how about you walk your little ass back to your own room and state facts there, ahhh buh-bye...oh and also tell your daughter to stop texting me!" Helga yelled down the hallway.

"What?" Rose was confused.

"Your daughter. Josie...she was just texting me about what a 'hormonal bitch' you're being, her words, not mine. Okay take care now. Hugs and kisses," Helga said sarcastically-sweet, slamming the door behind her.

"UGHHHHH!" Rose kicked a wall, infuriated as she nearly broke her toe.

Cal stumbled up a few more flights of stairs. Finally, panting, he bust through his cabin door and into Roxanne's bedroom. "ROXANNE!" he yelled angrily and out of breath.

"Yea sweet-pea?" she whispered angelically from the bed.

"Don't 'yea sweet-pea' me!" Cal spat.

"Just come to bed," she said flirtatiously.

"Oh just what I want, sloppy seconds," Cal snapped irritably.

"Did you just call me sloppy?" Roxanne asked, with an abrupt shift of mood.

"Well I didn't exactly call you not sloppy..." Cal said defensively.

"Okay but why? I've been in bed all night..." Roxanne said innocently.

"YES... WITH ANOTHER MAN!" Cal shouted, infuriated. He began knocking the little decoration objects off the mantel and kicked a chair. "DO YOU THINK I AM A FOOL?" he yelled.

"YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" Roxanne screeched, jumping out of bed and throwing her covers to the side.

"BULLSHIT. I KNOW THAT WAS YOU!" Cal kicked the chair over and punched the wall. "DAMNIT!"

Seeing Cal's eyes shine red with pure and utter fury, Roxanne was suddenly afraid. Hot tears swelled in her eyes. "You can't prove it!" she croaked out. Somewhere deep down she sort of regretted cheating, but she didn't love Cal. She was so confused. She resented her mother for getting her into this mess in the first place.

"Watch me! I'll find out who your lover is, and I'll have him locked up faster than you can yell my name!" Cal huffed, storming out of the room again. Roxanne ran into the bathroom, sobbing. Meanwhile, an exhausted Ruth had accidentally made her way into the wrong room and crawled into the wrong bed.

Sometime later, Cal returned to the bedroom after blowing off steam from the fight. He crawled into bed caressing Roxanne's luscious hair, except it wasn't Roxanne but rather her mother Ruth, who had made her way into the wrong bedroom. The real Roxanne had already gone through two rolls of toilet paper as she sat in the dark bathroom crying.

"Babe, I'm sorry about earlier, you were right I can't prove it was you in the car, and I trust you. I just want you to want me as much as I want you."

Ruth moaned knowing what was coming next...


End file.
